yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Su
thumb|400px thumb|right|335 px|zemzem Elektirik 1 -2/438 TH Demirciler 2- 2/584 TH E.culum adina yufkacida 3- 2/526 TH kayip 4- 2/524 TH 2442664 yada 5 - 1.kat 2/528 6- 2.kat 2/873 31.12.1992 de abone oldu. 1.713.600 tl abone masrafi 2. Ve 3. Kata ödendi. 100.000 tl güvence bedeli alındı. 2.kata ödendi. 7- 3.Kat 2/874 100.000 tl guvence bedeli 31.12.1992 Su aboneleri 1-2/389 nimet merdiven yikama 2-2/584 TH demirciler huseyin ak sokak eyup culum adina 3-2/438 TH kadir gören ak sokak. 4-2/480 M Kat 3 Nimet 5-2/226 M Kat 1. Nimet 300px|thumb|Dalga Su, bilinen tüm yaşam biçimleri için gerekli ve vazgeçilmez olan tatsız ve kokusuz bir maddedir. Su, canlıların yaşaması için hayati bir öneme sahiptir. Canlılık için gereken tüm fiziksel olaylar hep suyun özellikleri ile gerçekleşebilmektedir, bu nedenle biyologlar suya "yaşam sıvısı" adını vermişlerdir. Su, küçük miktarlarda çıplak gözle bakıldığında renksizdir. Dünya üzerinde farklı şekillerde bol miktarda bulunur. Birleşmiş Milletler Çevre Programı, Dünya'da 1,4 milyar km³ su olduğunu söylemektedir.http://www.unep.org/dewa/assessments/ecosystems/water/vitalwater/01.htm Suyun molekül yapısı Suyun kimyasal formülü H2O'dur. Bunun anlamı bir su molekülünün iki hidrojen ve bir oksijen atomundan oluştuğudur. Oksijen atomunun 2 yanında 104,45° açı oluşturacak şekilde bağlanmış iki hidrojen atomu bulunur. İyonik olarak da, (H+) bir hidrojen iyonuna bağlanmış, (OH-) hidroksit iyonu; yani HOH şeklinde tanımlanabilir. Standart sıcaklık ve basınçta, suyun buhar fazı ve sıvı fazı arasında dinamik (değişken) bir denge vardır. Su moleküllerinin bir tarafı negatif, bir tarafı pozitif yüklüdür. Bu nedenle suyun negatif yüklü hidrojenleri diğer moleküllerin negatif yüklü kısımları ile zayıf da olsa bir bağ oluşturur. Hidrojen bağı denilen bu özel etkileşim sayesinde su molekülleri birbirlerine ve çevrelerinde bulunan diğer maddelere tutunurlar. Suyun özellikleri Saf su, kokusuz, tatsız, renksizdir; fakat havadaki karbondioksit kalıntıları ile karbonik asit çözeltileri oluşturmaya başladığı andan itibaren tadı bozulur ve tehlikeli bir hal alır.Ve su insan hayatı için büyük önem taşır. left|thumb|150px|Dünya yüzeyinin %71'i suyla kaplıdır. Dünyadaki suların yaklaşık %97 si [[okyanuslarda bulunmaktadır. %2.4'ü buzul ya da kardır. %0.6 lık dilimi ise göller ve nehirlere aittir.]] Oda Sıcaklığında Sıvıdır Bir elementin moleküler ağırlığı onun herhangi bir sıcaklıkta sıvı, gaz ya da katı olmasını belirler. Molekül ne kadar büyükse çevresindeki moleküllerle bağlarını koparıp hal değiştirmesi o kadar zor olur. Su, içerdiği H bağları nedeniyle oda sıcaklığının 10 da biridir. Işığı emer (absorbe eder) Hidrojen bağı yaklaşık 3 mikron dalga boyundaki kızılötesi ışınları etkin şekilde absorbe eder. Öte yandan su molekülleri tarafından uzun dalga boylu (10-30 mikron) termal ışınlar da güçlü bir şekilde soğurulmaktadır. Bu durum atmosferde bulunan su buharı ya da bitkilerde bulunan su tarafından ışınım ısı enerjisinin absorbisyonunda büyük bir önem taşır. Kızılötesi ışın, elektromanyetik spektrum üzerinde kırmızı renkli ışık halini alır, absorbe edildiği için kırmızı rengin küçük bir kısmı görünür. Bu nedenle, göl ve deniz gibi büyük su kütleleri içindeki saf su, mavi olarak görünür. Bu mavi renk, temiz bir okyanus veya gölde bulutlu bir hava altında da kolaylıkla görünebilir, bu da mavi rengin, gökyüzünün yansıması olmadığını gösterir. Pratikte suyun rengi, içindeki katkı, kirlilik vb. etkenlere bağlı olarak büyük ölçüde değişebilir. Kireçtaşı, suyu turkuaz rengine çevirirken, demir ve benzeri maddeler kırmızı/kahverengi renge döndürmektedir, bakır ise mavi alev rengi oluşturur. Suyun içindeki yosunlar, suyu yeşil renkli olarak gösterir. Su saydam olduğundan güneş ışınları su içinde hareket edebilmektedir. Bu sayede su içinde bitkilerin veya bitki benzeri ototrof canlıların yaşamlarını sürdürmeleri mümkün olmaktadır. thumb|240px|right|Suya damlayan bir su damlacığı ve bunun etkisiyle oluşan şekiller. Su, eriyebilen birçok madde için çok iyi bir (solvent) çözücüdür. Bu tip maddeler (hidrofilik maddeler olarak da bilinir) iyice karıştırılmak sureti ile su içinde erirler (örneğin; tuz). Su ile karışmayan maddeler ise (örneğin; yağ) hidrofobik maddeler olarak bilinirler. Bir maddenin su içindeki erime kabiliyeti, maddenin su molekülleri arasına çekilme kuvvetinin durumuna bağlıdır. Eğer maddenin su içinde erime (çözülme) kabiliyeti yoksa, moleküller su molekülleri arasından dışarı itilir ve çözülme olmaz. Su iyi bilinen bir çözücü olmasından dolayı özel bir maddedir. Aslında birçok madde su içinde, diğer sıvılar içinde çözündüğünden daha iyi çözünür. Bu suyun polar bir molekül olmasından kaynaklanır. Yüklü gruplar içeren hemen tüm maddeler bu nedenle su içinde çözünme eğilimindedir. Bu da hücre içi metabolik reaksiyonların devam edebilmesinin en önemli sebeplerinden birisidir. Pek çok maddenin organizmaya alınabilmesi suda çözünebilmesine bağlıdır. Örneğin, solunum için gerekli olan O2’nin vücuda alınabilmesi için suda çözünmesi gerekir. Bu nedenle tüm solunum yüzeyleri nemlidir. thumb|200px|left|Resimde görülen [[Havasupai şelalesinde kireç suyun içinde yoğun bir şekilde çözündüğünden suyun rengi turkuaz olarak görülmektedir.]] Yüksek kohezyon ve adhezyon kuvvetleri Su kohezyon kuvvetine sahip bir maddedir, yani kendi molekülleri arasında çekim kuvveti sayesinde dağılmadan kalabilir. Moleküllerin dipol olması nedeniyle su, birçok maddeye yapışabilir, suyun ıslatma özelliği burdan gelmektedir. Su aynı zamanda adhezyon (farklı iki maddenin molekülleri arasındaki çekim kuvveti) kuvveti yüksek bir maddedir. Hidrojen bağları nedeniyle su molekülleri birbirlerini de çekerler yani su molekülleri arasında kohezyon gücüde çok yüksektir. Suyun kohezyon ve adhezyon yetenekleri, suyun belirli kılcal yapılar içinde kopmadan yükselmesine ve taşınmasına yardımcı olur. Bu da bitkilerin karada yaşamlarını sürdürmeleri açısından önem arz eder. Örneğin; civanın dağılmamasıdır. Yüzey gerilimi Su, su molekülleri arasındaki güçlü kohezyon kuvveti nedeniyle oluşan yüksek yüzey gerilimine sahiptir. Bu görülebilir bir etkidir, örneğin, küçük miktardaki su çözünmez bir yüzey üzerine (örn:polietilen) konduğunda, su, diğer madde ile beraber düşene dek kalacaktır. Kılcal hareket Kılcal hareket, suyun çok dar (kılcal) bir boru/kanalda yerçekimi kuvvetine karşı hareketini ifade eder. Bu hareket oluşur, çünkü su boru/kanalın yüzeyine yapışır ve daha sonra boru/kanala yapışan su, kohezyon kuvveti sayesinde üzerinden daha fazla suyun geçmesini sağlar. İşlem, yerçekimi adhezyon kuvvetini yenecek kadar su boru/kanaldan yukarı geçinceye dek tekrarlanır. Bu olayı doğada da görmek mümkündür. Örneğin ağaçların kılcal damarlarında su en yüksek dallara kadar yerçekimine karşı hareket edebilmektedir. Su Yüksek erime ısısına sahiptir 1 gram buzu eritmek için 0 °C'de 80 kalori gerekir. Ergime ısısının yüksek olması suyun donmasını geciktirir, böylece biyolojik sistemler düşük sıcaklıklara dayanıklı olabilen özelliklerini kazanırlar. Su'yun Isınma (özgül) ısısı yüksektir 1 gr suyun sıcaklığını 1 °C arttırmak için yaklaşık 1 kalori gereklidir. Bu özgül suda, ısı amonyak dışındaki tüm maddelerinkinden yüksektir. Böylece su sıcaklıklarda fazla artış olmadan daha fazla enerji depolamayı gerektirmektedir ve böylece canlı sistemde sıcaklık ve metabolik olaylar daha kararlı olabilmektedir. Su'yun Gizli buharlaşma ısısı yüksektir 100 °C'de 1 g suyu 1 g su buharı haline dönüştürmek için 539 kaloriye ihtiyaç vardır. Gizli buharlaşma ısısının yüksekliği canlı sisteminin izotermal olmasında en önemli katkıya sahiptir. Suyun gizli buharlaşma ısısı H bağlarından dolayı yüksektir. Donma noktası farklıdır Suyun basit fakat çevre açısından son derece önemli bir özelliği de suyun sıvı hali üzerinde batmadan yüzebilen, suyun katı hali olan buzdur. Bu katı faz, (sadece düşük sıcaklıklarda oluşabilen) hidrojen bağları arasındaki geometriden dolayı, sıvı haldeki su kadar yoğun değildir. Hemen hemen tüm diğer maddeler için, katı form sıvı formdan daha yoğundur. Standart atmosferik basınçtaki taze su, en yoğun halini 3.98 °C'de alır ve aşağı hareket eder, daha fazla soğuması halinde yoğunluğu azalır ve yukarı doğru yükselir. Bu dönüşüm, derindeki suyun, derinde olmayan sudan daha sıcak kalmasına sebep olur, bu yüzden suyun büyük miktardaki alt bölümü 4 °C civarında sabit kalırken, buz öncelikle yüzeyde oluşmaya başlar ve daha sonra aşağı yayılır. Bu etkiden dolayı, göllerin yüzeyi buz ile kaplanır. Hemen hemen tüm diğer kimyasal maddelerin katı halleri, sıvı haline göre yoğun olduğundan dipten yukarı donmaya başlarlar. Suyun hacmi, bilinen tüm sıvıların aksine, belirli bir sıcaklığa (+4 °C'ye) düşene kadar azalır, daha sonra tekrar artmaya başlar. Donduğunda ise hacmi sıvı hale göre daha fazladır. Bu nedenle suyun katı hali, sıvı halinden daha hafiftir. Bu yüzden buz, suyun dibine batmayıp su üstünde yüzer. Suyun bu özelliği yaşamın kış aylarında ya da her zaman soğuk olan bölgelerde sudaki yaşamın devam etmesine olanak tanır. Deniz, nehir ve göllerin üst kısmı donar, buz üst kısımda kaldığı için su içindeki canlılar yaşamlarını sürdürmeye devam edebilirler. thumb|350px|[[Denizli'de Karcı Dağı'ndan Akan bir Akarsu]] Üçlü Noktası Suyun üçlü noktası (saf haldeki sıvı su, buz ve su buharının dengede bulunduğu sıcaklık ve basınç kombinasyonu), kelvin sıcaklık ölçü biriminin tanımlanması için kullanılır. Sonuç olarak, suyun üçlü nokta sıcaklığı, 273.16 Kelvin (0.01 °C) ve basıncı 611.73 Pascal'dır (0.0060373 ATM). Elektriksel iletkenlik Genellikle yanlış bir kanı olarak, suyun çok güçlü bir elektrik iletken olduğu düşünülür ve elektrik akımının öldürücü etkilerini iletme riski bu popüler inanış ile açıklanır. Su içindeki tüm elektriksel özelliği sağlayan etkenler, suyun içinde çözülmüş olan karbondioksit ve mineral tuzların iyonlarıdır. Su, iki su molekülünün bir hidroksit anyonu ve bir hidronyum katyonu halini alması ile kendini iyonize eder, fakat bu elektrik akımının yaptığı iş veya zararlı etkilerini taşımak için yeterli değildir. ("Saf" su içinde, hassas ölçüm cihazları, 0.055 µS gibi çok zayıf bir elektriksel iletkenlik değeri saptayabilirler.) Saf su, oksijen ve hidrojen gazları içinde de çözülmüş iyonlar olmadan elektroliz olabilir; bu çok yavaş bir süreçtir ve bu şekilde çok küçük bir akım iletilir. (Elektroliz, elektrik akımı yardımıyla, bir sıvı içinde çözünmüş kimyasal bileşiklerin ayrıştırılması işlemine denir.) Suyun halleri Su yerkürede değişik hallerde bulunur: su buharı, (bulutlar), su (denizler, göller), buz (kar, dolu, buzullar) gibi. Su sürekli olarak su döngüsü olarak bilinen döngü içinde değişik fiziksel hallere dönüşür. [[Dosya:SnowflakesWilsonBentley.jpg|left|thumb|240px|''Snowflakes'' (Kartaneleri) ,Wilson Bentley, 1902.]] right|240px|thumb|[[Gökkuşağı, yağmur damlacıklarının doğal optik prizma özelliği ile ışığın yansımasından oluşur.]] Yağışın insanlık ve tarım için öneminden dolayı, değişik biçimlerine farklı isimler verilmiştir: çoğu ülkede genel ismi yağmur'dur, dolu, kar, sis ve çiy diğer örneklerdir. Uygun şartlar oluştuğunda, havadaki su damlacıkları güneş ışığını kırarak, gökkuşağı oluştururlar. Temel olarak, su akışı, nehirler ve tarım için su ihtiyacı gibi, insanlık tarihinde büyük roller oynamıştır. Nehirler ve denizler, ticaret ve ulaşım için elverişli yollar sunmuştur. Su akışı, erozyon etkisi ile çevrenin şekillenmesinde büyük roller oynayarak, vadiler ve deltalar oluşmasını sağlamış ve insanların yerleşimine uygun arazi ve alanlar meydana getirmiştir. Su aynı zamanda zemine nüfuz ederek, yer altına doğru iner. Bu yeraltı suları daha sonra tekrar yüzeye çıkarak doğal kaynaklar, sıcak su kaynakları ve gayzerler oluşturur. Yeraltı suları, aynı zamanda ambalajlanarak maden suyu olarak satılmaktadır. Su, kendi içinde farklı maddelerin koku ve tadlarını barındırabilir. Bu nedenle, insan ve hayvanların, suyun içilebilirliğini anlamak için duyuları gelişmiştir. Hayvanlar genel olarak, tuzlu deniz suyunun ve bataklık suyunun tadından hoşlanmaz, dağlardan veya yeraltından gelen saf kaynak sularını ararlar. Kaynak suyu veya mineral su diye bilinen tat, aslında suyun içinde çözülmüş olan minerallerin tadıdır. Saf su (H2O), tatsızdır. Bu yüzden, kaynak veya mineral suyunun saflığı diye bilinen şey, suyun içinde zararlı (toksik) maddeler, kir, toz veya mikrobik organizmalar olmadığını belirtir. Su Kaybının İnsan Vücudu Üzerine Etkileri * %1: Susuzluk hissi, ısı düzeninin bozulması, performans azalması, * %3: Vücut ısı düzenin iyice bozulması, aşırı susuzluk hissi, * %4: Fiziksel performansın %20-30 düşmesi, * %5: Baş ağrısı, yorgunluk, * %6: Halsizlik, titreme, * %7: Fiziksel aktivite sürerse bayılma, * %10: Bilinç kaybı, * %11: Olası ölüm, * %11: Vücut dirençsizliği, ölüm, aksaklıklar oluşur, * %12: %97 ölüm. Kaynakça * İngilizce Wikipedia 9 Aralık 2006 tarihli Su maddesi * Suyun vücut üzerindeki etkileri * Doğada su,National Geographic,Mayıs 2007,tarihten sayfalar,s.164 ISSN 1302-8464 Dipnotlar -------- Mucize Kaynağı Suyla İlgili Özel Bilgiler - Su, bir içecek olup görevi, besinleri yumuşatmak, pişirmek ve gıdaların dar yollardan geçirilmesini sağlamaktır. - Suların en yumuşağı nehir suyu olup şiddetli kayaların ve taşların üzerinde akanı en makbulüdür. Mağara ve kuyu suları sert sulardır Boruda bekleyen suyu değil, akan suyu içmek şifalıdır. - Suyun yemeklerden 2–3 saat sonra veya önce içilmesi faydalıdır. İştahı olmayanlar, sıcakkanlılar yemek sonuna doğru yudum yudum su içebilir. - Su; aç karnına, terliyken, cima ettikten, hamamdan çıkıp müshil içtikten sonra ve meyve üzerine içilmemelidir. Bilhassa soğuk su içmek zararlıdır. - Suyu çocuğun meme emmesi gibi emerek üç nefeste içmeli, her nefeste üç yudumdan çok içilmemelidir. - Suyu ayakta içmek hatalı ve tehlikelidir. - Suyu severek O’nun adıyla isteyerek içersek kozmik boyutu değişir. Kozmik su olur. Bütün meyveler, hamur işleri tek başına yenmeli, yemeklerle beraber asla yenmemeli, yemeklerden önce veya sonra yenmelidir. Kahvaltı gibi. ----- af:Water als:Wasser am:ውሃ an:Augua ang:Wæter ar:ماء arc:ܡܝܐ arz:مايه ast:Agua ay:Uma az:Su ba:Һыу bar:Wossa bat-smg:Ondou be:Вада be-x-old:Вада bg:Вода bm:Ji bn:পানি br:Dour bs:Voda ca:Aigua cdo:Cūi ceb:Tubig ch:Hånom chr:ᎠᎹ co:Acqua cr:ᓃᐲᔾ cs:Voda cv:Шыв cy:Dŵr da:Vand de:Wasser dv:ފެން el:Νερό eml:Aqua en:Water eo:Akvo es:Agua et:Vesi eu:Ur ext:Áugua fa:آب fi:Vesi fiu-vro:Vesi fr:Eau fur:Aghe fy:Wetter ga:Uisce gan:水 gd:Uisge gl:Auga gn:Y gu:જળ gv:Ushtey hak:Súi he:מים hi:जल (पानी) hr:Voda hsb:Woda ht:Dlo hu:Víz hy:Ջուր ia:Aqua id:Air ie:Aqua io:Aquo is:Vatn it:Acqua ja:水 jbo:djacu jv:Banyu ka:წყალი kab:Aman kg:Maza ki:Mai kn:ನೀರು ko:물 ksh:Wasser ku:Av la:Aqua lad:Agua lb:Waasser li:Water lmo:Aqua ln:Mái lt:Vanduo lv:Ūdens mg:Rano mk:Вода ml:ജലം mn:Ус mr:पाणी ms:Air mwl:Auga my:ရေ mzn:ئو nah:Ātl nds:Water nds-nl:Woater ne:पानी new:लः nl:Water nn:Vatn no:Vann nrm:Ieau nv:Tó oc:Aiga om:Bishaan (water) os:Дон pa:ਪਾਣੀ pdc:Wasser pl:Woda pnb:پانی pt:Água qu:Yaku ro:Apă ru:Вода rw:Amazi sah:Уу sc:Aba scn:Acqua (vìppita) sco:Watter si:ජලය simple:Water sk:Voda sl:Voda so:Biyo sq:Uji sr:Вода su:Cai sv:Vatten sw:Maji szl:Woda ta:நீர் te:నీరు tg:Об th:น้ำ tl:Tubig tt:Су uk:Вода ur:پانی uz:Suv vec:Aqua vi:Nước vls:Woater vo:Vat war:Tubig wo:Ndox wuu:水 yi:וואסער yo:Omi za:Raemx zh:水 zh-classical:水 zh-min-nan:Chúi zh-yue:水 zu:Amanzi Dış linkler ---- Kuyular Üzerindeki Hükümler Kuyular, suları ne kadar çok olursa olsun, yüzeyleri yüz arşın (takriben altmış beş) metre kareye ulaşmadıkça yahut daima akıp giden bir su yolu üzerinde bulunmadıkça küçük sular (küçük havuzlar) hükmündedirler. Bu esasa göre, içlerine düşecek şeylerden dolayı haklarında aşağıdaki hükümler uygulanır. Üzerlerinde pislik bulunmadığı bilinen insan veya eti yenen koyun ve deve benzeri hayvanların içlerine düşüp de diri olarak çıkmış oldukları kuyuların suyu pis olmaz. Yine katırın ve merkebin, atmaca, şahin, çaylak gibi yırtıcı kuşların, köpek, kurt, kaplan benzeri canavarların içine düşüp de diri olarak çıktıkları kuyuların da suyu pis olmaz; ancak ağızlarının salyasının düştükleri suya bulaşmaması lâzım. Bulaştığı takdirde su, salyanın hükmüne bağlıdır. Hayvanın salyası temiz ise, artığı gibi su da temizdir. Salyası pis ise, su da pis olur. Bu durum daha önce de bildirilmişti. Bir kuyunun içine fare, serçe veya bunlardan birinin büyüklüğünde başka bir hayvan düşüp ölse, o hayvan henüz şişmemişse, bu hayvan kuyudan çıkarıldıktan sonra yirmi kova su kuyudan çekilip dökülür. Bu miktar suyun çıkarılması vacibdir. Bu miktar su çıkarılmadıkça kuyunun suyu temiz olmaz. Böyle bir kuyudan otuz kova çıkarılması müstahab olur. Bir kuyunun içine kedi, tavuk, güvercin veya bunlardan biri büyüklüğünde başka bir hayvan düşüp ölse de, henüz şişmeden çıkarılsa, o kuyudan kırk kova su çekilir ki, bu miktar su çıkarmak vacibdir. Elli veya altmış kova su çıkarılması müstahab olur. Bir kuyunun suyuna, bir damla dahi olsa, kan, şarab, sidik gibi akıcı bir pislik karışsa, o su pis olur. Yine bir kuyunun içine domuz düşse yahut koyun, keçi ve bunlar büyüklüğünde bir hayvan düşüp öldükten sonra şişmiş olsa, yahut serçe ve fare büyüklüğünde küçük bir hayvan düşüp ölerek dağılsa veya tüyleri dökülse, o kuyunun dibinde bir kova su kalmayacak şekilde suyunun tümünü çıkarmak icab eder. Ancak kuyunun suyu çok olup devamlı olarak kaynamakta ise, iki yüz kova su çekmek yeterlidir; bu vacibdir. Üç yüz kova çıkarılması müstahabdır. Daha sağlamı, kuyunun içindeki su miktarının kaç kova olduğu hesaplanarak o miktar suyun çıkarılmasıdır. Bazı alimlere göre fetva, bu şekilde işlem yapmaktır. Bir kedi köpekten korkarak yahut bir fare kediden veya bir koyun kurttan korkarak kaçıp da ölmeyecek şekilde kuyuya düşse, kuyunun bütün suyu pis sayılır. Çünkü bu hallerde hayvanların işemiş olmaları ihtimali kuvvetlidir. Fakat geçerli sayılan diğer bir görüşe göre, bu halde kuyu pis olmuş sayılmaz. Zaruret bakımından bu hal bağışlanmıştır. Tavuktan çıkan taze bir yumurtanın ve yeni doğmuş bir kuzunun içine düştüğü su pis olmaz; ancak bunların üzerinde pislik bulunduğu bilinirse, su pis olur. Tercih edilen görüşe göre, bir kuyuya devenin, koyunun, keçinin, atın, katırın, merkebin, sığırın ve mandanın tersleri düşmekle o kuyunun suyu pis olmaz. Bu terslerin yaş yahut kuru, sağlam veya kınk olması arasında fark yoktur. Çünkü bunlardan korunmak çok zordur. Hele kırlardaki kuyularda bunlardan korunmak daha güçtür. Ancak kuyuya düşen bu pislik parçaları adet itibariyle çoğumsanıyorsa yahut her su çekilen kovada en az bir ve iki parça görülürse, o zaman su temizliğini kaybetmiş olur. Bununla beraber daha güvenilir bir görüşe göre zaruret esas alınır. Şöyle ki: Evlerdeki kuyuları bu pisliklerden korumak güç olmadığı için, kuyuya düşmeleri halinde böyle kuyular pisleşir. Fakat kırlardaki kuyuları korumak güç olduğundan bu pislikler o kuyuları temizlikten çıkarmaz. Kaz, tavuk, ördek gibi hayvanların tersleri suyu bozar. Onun için içine düştükleri kuyunun bütün suyunu boşaltmak gerekir. Çünkü bunların pislikleri galiz (ağır) necasettir. Güvercin ve serçe gibi eti yenen kuşların tersleri, kuyularda ve kaplarda olan suları bozmaz. Eti yenmeyen kuşların tersleri de suyu bozmaz. (İmam Şafiî'ye göre bunların tersleri suyu bozar.) İmam-ı Azam ile İmam Ebû Yusuf'dan bir rivayete göre, yırtıcı kuşların tersleri kuyuların suyunu bozmaz; çünkü bunlardan kuyuları korumak güçtür. Miktarları çok olmadıkça elbiseyi pis yapmazlar. Suyun vasıflarını bozmadıkça; çok olan suları da temizlikten çıkarmazlar. Fakat kaplardaki sular bozulmuş olur; çünkü bu kabları korumak mümkündür. Bir kuyuda lâşeden (ölü hayvan kalıntısından) başka bir pislik görülse, pislik görüldüğü andan itibaren o kuyunun suyu pis sayılır. Artık o sudan abdest de alınmaz, başka temizlik işinde de kullanılmaz. Su kuyusunda fare veya kedi ölüsü gibi bir lâşe görüldüğü zaman, eğer düşüş zamanı biliniyorsa, o vakitten itibaren kuyunun suyu pis sayılır. Fakat lâşenin kuyuya düştüğü zaman bilinmez de, kuyudaki ölü hayvan şişmiş, dağılmış veya tüyleri dökülmüşse, o kuyu üç gün ve üç geceden itibaren pislenmiş sayılır. Eğer kuyuda bulunan ölü hayvan şişmemiş, dağılmamış veya tüyleri dökülmemiş, ise, bir gün ve bir geceden itibaren ihtiyaten o kuyu pis kabul edilir. Bu esasa göre o müddetler içinde alınan abdestler ve gusüller sahih olmamış demektir. Bunlarla kılınmış olan namazların kazası lâzım gelir. Aynı zamanda bu sularla yıkanmış olan pis elbiselerin tekrar yıkanmaları gerekir. Fakat o sularla pis olmayan çamaşırlar yıkanmışsa, onları tekrar yıkamak gerekmez. Bütün bunlar, "kesinlikle bilinen şey, şübhe ile gerçekliğini kaybetmez" kuralına dayanmaktadır. Bu mesele İmam-ı Azam'a göredir. İmameyn'e (Ebû Yusuf ve Muhammed'e) göre eğer inceleme sonunda kuyuda bulunan ölü hayvanın ne zaman kuyuya düştüğü anlaşılamazsa, görüldüğü andan itibaren kuyunun pis olduğu kabul edilir. Ondan önce kılınan namazlar kaza edilmez ve yıkanan çamaşırlar tekrar yıkanmaz. O ölü hayvan dışardan bir rüzgârla yahut başka bir sebeble kuyuya henüz düşmüş olabilir. Meydana gelen bir olayın en yakın zamana nisbet edilmesi esastır. Pislenmiş bir kuyunun içinde bulunan sular kuruyup çekildikten sonra, tekrar suyu gelmeye başlasa, kuyu temizlenmiş sayılır; çünkü bu şekilde çekilip kaybolan pislik geri gelmez. Kuyuların suyunu boşaltmada kullanılacak kovalar, orta büyüklükteki kovalardır. Bazı alimlere göre, yaklaşık olarak 5 kg (1400 dirhem) su alacak büyüklükte olmalıdır. Bu kovaların tam ağızlarına kadar dolması gerekmez. Suyu pislenen kuyudan tayin edilen miktar su çekilince, kuyunun geri kalan suyu da, çamurları ve taşları da, kova ile kovanın ipi de, kovayı çekenin elleri de temizlenmiş olur. Çünkü bunların temizliği, kuyunun temizliğine bağlıdır. Bir kuyudan çekilmesi icab eden suyu bir günde çekmek şart değildir, ayrı günlerde çekilerek gereken miktar tamamlanabilir. Akıcı kanı bulunmayan balık, çekirge, kurbağa, sinek, küçük yılan, akreb, su köpeği ve su hınzırı gibi hayvanların suda yahut başka bir sıvı içinde ölmesi ile o su pis olmaz. Böyle bir su ile abdest alınabilir. Az su hükmünde olan bir su içine, az dahi olsa pislik düşmekle o su pis olur. Fakat bir oluktan akmakta olan su, bir ölü hayvan leşine (karada yaşayan ve kanı olan bir hayvan ölüsüne) veya başka bir pisliğe dokunup geçerse hemen pis olur mu? Bu konuda duruma bakılır. Şöyle ki: Suyun tamamı veya çoğu o pisliğin üzerine uğrarsa, su pislenmiş olur. Ancak üzerine suyun uğradığı pislik tamamen dağılarak eseri görülmez bir hale gelmiş olursa, o zaman su pislenmiş olmaz, temiz sayılır. Yine suyun az bir kısmı böyle bir pisliğe uğrasa, yine su temizliğini kaybetmiş olmaz. Ancak suyun dokunduğu pislikten suda bir iz kalmış olursa, temizlikten çıkar. Pisliğin üç vasfından biri (renk, koku ve tad) kuyunun suyuna geçmeyecek şekilde, kuyu ile tuvalet arasında mesafe bulunsa, o kuyunun suyu pis sayılmaz ____. Fakat pisliğin üç vasfından biri suya geçmiş olursa, kuyu pis olur. Tuvaletle kuyu arasında bulunan mesafe uzak bile olsa, yine budurumda kuyunun suyu pis sayılır. ---- .İncemeseleler.com-Takva ile amel eden site...AnasayfaBaşlarkenDuyurularAraTopluİletişim..Anasayfa Nimet-i İslam Âbâr (kuyular) Âbâr (kuyular) İnce Kitaplar - Nimet-i İslam Abâr yahut âbâr, kuyular demektir ki, kuyu mânâsına olan bi'r sözünün cem'idir. Kuyu, ne kadar çok sulu olursa olsun, suyun yüz sahası itibariyle, küçük havuz demek olduğundan, necaset ile pislenmiş olup, bir bakışta, necasetin, çamur ve taşlara bulaşacağı cihetiyle, bulaşan pisliğin temizlenmesi imkânsız olması cihetiyle, akar su hükmünde olarak, pislik eseri, suyun evsafından birinde, aşikâr olmadıkça, kuyu, pislenmiş biie sayılmamak, rey ve kıyas iktizasından iken, kıyas hilâfına olarak, kuyuların, pisliklerin bulaşması ile, hem pislenmiş olmasına ve hem de, ona mahsus usul ile temizlenmesine hüküm olunmuştur. Kuyuların temizlenmesi, içindeki necisin, nev'ine göre, aşağıda gösterildiği üzere, üç mertebede olur: Külliyen boşaltmak, kırk kova su boşaltmak, yirmi kova su boşaltmak. Kuyudan su çekmeğe (istika) ve kuyunun suyunu boşaltmağa (nezh) denir. Biz burada nezhi, zikrolunduğu üzere üç mertebe itibar edeceğiz. Ve nezhi külliye de nezh diyeceğiz. (Nezhi küllî) kuyunun tamamen boşaltılması demektir. Kuyu pislenirse, tamamen boşaltılır. Kuyunun pislenmesi: İçine gübre (1) nevi müstesna olmak üzere bir katre kan veya sidik (2) yahut şarap misilli - az dahi olsa . akıcı necaset karışmak (3) ve insan, yahut koyun ve keçi gibi büyük cüsseli (4) hayvan ve köpek düşüp ölmek ve - ölsün ölmesin - hınzır düşmek ve düşen hayvan - serçe, fare gibi cüssesi küçük bile olsa - öldükten sonra şişmek (5) yahut dağılmak veyahut tüyü dökülmek iledir. İşte, bu hallerde, kuyunun suyu tamamen boşaltılır. Yâni, kuyunun pislenmesine sebep olan şey, çıkarıldıktan sonra, kuyuda bir kovayı dolduracak kadar su kalmayıncaya değin, kuyu boşaltılır. Son kova kuyunun ağzından ayrılmakla, hem kuyu hem de çekenin elleri, su kovası, ipi ve makarası temiz olup, taşların yıkanmasına ve çamurların nakline hacet kalmaz. Bulanık su ile beraber kuyudan çıkan çamurları - ihtiyaten - duvar sıvasında kullanmamalıdır. Kuyu kaynağının çok zengin olmasından dolayı, tamamiyle boşaltılması mümkün olmadığı takdirde, kuyudan, orta büyüklükte bir kova ile, iki yüzden üç yüz kovaya kadar su çekilir. Bunun iki yüz kovası vacip yüz kovası da nezahetin tezyidi için müstehaptır. Daha iyisi ve ihtiyatlısı, kuyuda bulunan su, su ilmine vâkıf olan iki şahidi âdilin şehadetleriyle takdir edilip, o mikdar su boşaltılır. Eğer şahitler, bu kuyuda, meselâ, (bin kova su vardır) derlerse, o kadar su çıkarılmak lâzım olur. Takdir edilen suyun çıkarılmasından sonra, fazla suyun çıkarılması ve boşaltma sırasında kovanın ağız ağıza dolmuş bulunması lâzım gelmez. Ekser kısmının dolmuş olması yeter. Vacip olan mikdarın, bir günde çekilmesi mümkün olmadığı takdirde, ertesi günlerde, çekilmeğe devam edilerek, geri kalanı çekilerek tamamlanır. (Kırk kova kadar su boşaltılması), şu suretle olur: Kuyuya tavuk yahut kedi veyahut bu büyüklükte bir hayvan ölü olarak düşse veya düştükten sonra ölse, fakat şişmese. (Şişerse tamamiyle boşalması gerekir.) Düşen çıkarıldıktan sonra, (orta büyüklükte) bir kova ile, kırk kova su çekmek vaciptir. Altmış kovaya kadar fazlası, müstahaptır. (Yirmi kova kadar su boşaltılması), şu suretle olur: Kuyuya fare, serçe, yahut, bu cüssede bir hayvan, düşüp ölmek ve şişmemek. (Dışarıda öldükten sonra düşmek de bu hükümdendir. Kurumuş fare ölüsü de böyledir). Düşen çıkarıldıktan sonra, orta büyüklükte bir kova ile, yirmi kova su çekmek vaciptir. Otuz kovaya kadar fazlası müstahaptır. (Büyüklükte, fare ile kedi arası olan hayvan, fare hükmünde ve kedi ile köpek arası olan hayvan da, kedi hükmündedir. Murabba yüz arşın veya daha ziyade genişlikte su dolu olan, su hazneleri ve su sarnıçları, büyük havuz hükmünde olmakla, bunların içlerine, beygir dahi düşüp ölse, külliyen boşaltılması lâzım olmayıp, bunların pislenmeleri suyun üç vasfının birinde pislik eseri aşikâr görülmekledir. Eğer bunların yüzölçümleri, yüz arşından az ise, küçük havuz olmakla, onlara da, meselâ, fare düşmek halinde, yirmi kova su çekmekle mi temiz olacağı, yoksa bu hükmün, (alâ hılâfilkıyas) kuyulara münhasır olmak ve (kıyas hilafı) olan şey, ahara (kıyaslanamamak) cihetiyle, onların tamamen boşaltılmak mı lâzım geleceği hakkında, (ihtilâf vâki) olup, (Dürrü Muhtar sahibi), ekser kısmı yere gömülü olan, büyük küpler gibi, onların da, kuyu hükmünde olacağını yâni güvercin gibilerin ölüsünde kırk, ve fare gibilerin ölüsünde de yirmi kova su çekilmekle temizleneceğini beyan etmiştir. Sahibi Reddi Muhtar ise, bu söz, sarnıç hakkında müsellem ise de, gömülü büyük küp hakkında müsellem olamaz, çünkü, ona kuyu ismi verilemez, ekser kısmının yerde gömülü olması dahi, ne örfen, ne de lûgaten, onu, kuyu hükmüne sokamaz, demiştir. Kuyu, (baar) yâni deve, koyun, keçi tersi, (revs) yâni at, katır, eşek tersi, (hisy) yâni sığır ve manda tersi ile pislenmiş sayılmaz. Kırlarda olan kuyular ile şehir ve köylerde bulunan kuyular arasında bu hususta fark olmadığı gibi, düşen tersin, yaş veya kuru, sağlam veya kırık olması arasında dahi fark yoktur. Meğer ki, sayılan pislikler, çok ola. Çok demek, görenin gözüne çok gelmesi demektir. Nitekim az dahi, görenin (az) dır demesidir. Yahut, çok denilince, çekilen her kovanın o pisliklerden hâlî olmaması demektir. (Sayılan (tersler) çok olursa, kuyunun külliyen boşaltılması gerekir) Güvercin ve serçe gibi eti yenilen kuşların tersi - gerek su kabında, gerek kuyuda bulunsun - suyu pis etmez. Tavuk, kaz, ördek müstesnadır ki, bunların tersi, suyu müfsid ve kuyudan suyun tamamiyle boşaltılmasını muciptir. Eti yenilmeyen kuşların tersi dahi özürlenmekten ihtizaren, suyu ifsad etmez. Yırtıcı kuşların tersi ifrat derecede olursa, elbise ve çamaşırı ve kaplardaki suları ifsat ederse de, kuyu müfsit olmaz. (Elbise ve çamaşırın ifsadı, namazın sıhhatına mânidir). (Kaz ve ördek hariç), berrî olsun, bahrî olsun veyahut, hem berrî hem de bahrî bulunsun, akıcı kanı olmayan hayvanın suda ve sair mayilerde ölmüş olması, onu pislemez: Çekirge, arı sinek, böcek, yılan, akrep, kurbağa, balık, pire, tahtakurusu, su köpeği ve su domuzu. İnsanın, yahut sığır, koyun gibi eti yenen hayvanlardan birinin, kuvuya düşüp, diri çıkması halinde, üzerinde pislik olduğu yakînen bilinmedikçe, su pis olmaz. Ester ve hımârın, atmaca, şahin ve çaylak gibi yırtıcı kuşların, kurt, köpek, kaplan, maymun ve çakal gibi canavarların dahi kuyuya sadece düşmesiyle yâni, kuyu içinde ölmemek ve salyası suya bulaşmamak şartiyle su meşkûk ve pis olmaz. Zira, domuzdan mâda, her hayvanın zahîri dirilik halinde temizdir. (Meşkûkiyet, v.b. salyanın bulaşması neticesidir. Meselemizde ise, onun yokluğu mefruzdur). Eğer, kuyuya düşen hayvanın salyası, suya ulaşırsa, taharet ve necaset hükümlerince, o su salyaya tabî olmakla, salya necis ise, vücuben kuyunun külliyen boşaltılması lâzım olur (6). Mekruh ise, birkaç kova ve bir kavle göre yirmi kova su boşaltılır (7). (Her hayvanın teri salyası hükmünde olmakla o hususta dahi, su, salya hükmüne tâbidir. Artıklar bahsine bakınız.) Şimdiye kadar bildirilen, kuyu meseleleri, şu veçhile hülâsa edilebilir: Külliyen veya kısmen, suyun boşaltılmasını mucib olmak üzere, kuyuya düşen şey, pislik yahut hayvan olmaktan hâlî değildir. Pisliğin hükmü malûm olmuştur ki, kuyu onunla pislenip boşaltılır. Hayvanın insana dahi şümulü vardır. İnsanın gayri olan hayvan, hınzır gibi (aynen necis) olup olmamaktan ve (aynen necis) olmayanlar, (eti) yenilip yenilmemekten hâlî değildir. Bunlar dahi, kuyudan diri veya ölü çıkarılmış olmaktan ve ölü olanı, şişmiş olup olmamaktan hâlî olmaz. İmdi; kuyuya düşen insan, diri çıkarıldığı ve bedeninde (hades) yâni hakikî veya hükmî necaset olmadığı ve kendisi su ile istinca (8) etmekte bulunduğu takdirde su fasid olmaz. Eğer, üzerinde hakikî necaset var ise su pislenmiş olup, kuyunun külliyen boşaltılması lâzım gelir. Ve eğer necasetten ârî, fakat (sahibi hades) ise, bedenine vâsıl olan su, ondan ayrılmakla müstamel olup, ekseri gayri müstamel olmakla, kuyudan su boşaltılması lâzım gelmez. Düşen insan, kuyudan ölü olarak çıkarıldığında - Müslüman bebek dahi olsa - kuyunun külliyen boşaltılması gerekir (9). Kuyuya cenaze düşmesi halinde, müslim olduğuna göre, gasilden sonra ise, suya halel gelmez. Gasilden önce ise, su müstamel olmuş olur. (galibi yine, gayri müstameldir). Düşen gayri müslim ise, bedenen necaset bulunmak agleb olmakla, su fasid olmak ve kuyu, tamamen boşalmak lâzım gelir. Kuyuya düşen, hayvan olduğuna göre, eğer (aynen necis) ise, diri dahi çıksa ve ağzının suya değmediği farzolunsa bile, kuyu tamamen boşaltılır. (Aynı necis): Hınzır'dır. Köpek, aynı necis değildir. Kuyuya düşen, aynı necis değil ise, diri çıkarıldığına göre, eti yenilip yenilmediğine bakılır, eti yenilen cinsten olup ta, bedeninde pislik olmadığı dahi belli olursa, hiç bir şey lâzım gelmez. Eti yenilmez ise, cesedi temiz olmak şartı ile, ağzının, suya değip değmediğine bakılır, ağzı suya değmiş ise, salyası suya karışmış olacağından, onda (artık) hükümleri cari olur. (Artığı mekruh olanın suya isabetinde (ihtiyaten) on kova yahut daha ziyade boşaltılır. Eşek ve katırın düşmesiyle kuyunun suyu meşkûk olmamak sahihtir). Farzı muhal olarak, ağzı suya değmemiş ve cesedi dahi tahir bulunmuş ise, bir şey lâzım gelmez. Ölü çıkarıldığına göre, gerek yenilir, gerek yenilmez olsun, şişmemiş ise, cüssesine göre, küllî boşaltma veya cüz'î boşaltma lâzım gelip, şişmiş ise (10) küçük cüsseli dahi olsa, küllî boşaltma lâzım olur. (Cüz'î boşaltma, yirmi kovadır). (Fare- yavrusu gibi, pek küçük olan kanlıların düşmesinde, İmamı Azama göre, on kova, imameyne göre ise, yirmi kovadır. Dört fare, bir fare hükmünde, beşten dokuza kadar kedi hükmünde, on fare de köpek hükmündedir) . Tavuktan çıkan taze yumurta ve anasından henüz doğmuş olan kuzu, üzerinde pislik olduğu malûm olmadıkça, - yaş dahi olsa - içine düştüğü, su ve mayii ifsad etmez, çünkü, mahrecinin yaşlığı necis değildir. Et kokmak ve yemek ekşimek ile pis sayılmaz. Kuyuda leşten başka bir pislik görülmek meselesinde, görüldüğü vakitten itibaren, kuyu pislenmiş olup, işbu ölü hayvanın kuyuda görüldüğü vakit, düşme zamanı malûm ise, bilâ-hilâf bilinen düşme zamanından muteberdir. Hâdisenin vukuu zamanı malûm değil ise, (indel-imam) onun hükmünde tafsilat vardır. Şöyle ki: Şişmiş v.s. olmadıkça, ihtiyaten bir gün ve bir geceden, şişmiş, tüyü dökülmüş ve dağılmış ise, üç gün ve üç geceden itibaren kuyu pislenmiş sayılır. Çünkü şişmek eskimek alâmetidir (11). O müddet içinde, abdestsizler oradan abdest almış ve büyük hadesi olanlar, iğtisal etmişler ise, onları ve onlar ile kılınan namazları, iade etmek lâzım gelir. Çünkü, mâni olan hades yakînen sabit ve zail olan abdest ve gusülde şek vaki' olup, yakîn ise, şek ile zail olur. Eğer abdestliler ondan abdest almış, yahut necis olmayan çamaşır onunla yıkanmış ise, icmaan iade lâzım gelmez. Zira, sıhhatin muktezası olan taharet mevcuddur. Manî'de şek vaki' olmuştur ki, o da, o suyun mevzii taharete isabetidir. Namaz ise, şek ile bâtıl olmaz. Eğer, çamaşırı o su ile yıkamışlar ve ondan abdest almışlar ise, onlara ancak, o çamaşırı yeniden yıkamaktan başka bir şey lâzım olmaz. Çünkü, bu suret, çamaşırda isabet zamanı malûm olmayan necaset (mania) bulunmak kabîlindendir ki, bunda sahih olan namaz iade olunmamaktır. (Lâkin necaset kuru ise, isabet vaktini aramak gerektir. Zira kurumuş olduktan sonra, «şimdi isabet etmiştir» denemez, meğer ki, zaman, onun isabetinden sonra kurumasına muhtemel ola). - İndel-İmameyn, sonradan olan bir işin, yakın bir zamana izafeti asıl olmak kaidesine binaen, kuyunun pislenmesine, pisliğin onda görülmesi zamanından itibaren, hükmolunup, ondan evvel kılınan namazları iade, ve o su ile yıkanmış çamaşırı, tekrar yıkamak lâzım gelmez (12). Meğer ki, vukuu zamanı kendilerince muhakkak ola. Pisliği bilinen su ile, hamur yoğurulmuş olursa, o hamur, köpeklere atılır. Yahut davara yedirilir. Pislenmiş olan kuyunun suyu çekilip yok olduktan sonra, yeniden gelen su temizdir. Çünkü giden pislik geri gelmez. ---- (1) Gübrelere dair hükümler ileride zikredilecektir. (2) Yarasa hariç olmak üzere, ne sidiği olursa olsun. Necisler babına bakınız.Necasetin hafifi, sakîli sulara göre birdir. (3) Kaz, ördek, tavuk tersi, insan tersi, kedi, köpek gibi etleri yenilmeyen hayvan tersleri ve kusuntuları ve salyaları, hep bu kısımdandır. (4) Düşen hayvan pek küçük yavru ise, kedi hükmündedir. (5) Bunlann, kuyuda ölmesi ile, dışarıda ölüp te, kuyuya atılmış olması müsavidir. Bu meseleye dair, ileride fazla malûmat vardır. (6) Müellif, burada meşkûkü dahi, necise ilhak etmiş ise de isabet eylememiştir. Artık faslında, mai meşkûk, mai kalîle karışır ise, ona müsavi olmadıkça, onunla abdest almanın bilâ-şek caiz olacağı bildirilmiştir. (7) Kuyudan su boşaltmanın en azı, yirmi kovadır. Bu boşaltma, tathir içindeğil, teskini kalb içindir. Hattâ, o kuyudan, su boşaltmadan, abdest almak caizdir. (8) Su ile istinca etmeyen kimse, büsbütün temizlenmiş sayılamayacağından,böyle olan kimseler, girdiği az suyu ifsad ederler. (9) Halife Hazreti Osman zamanında, Zemzem kuyusuna bir zenci düşüp ölmekle, sahabelerin huzurunda İbni Abbas ve İbni Zübeyrin fetvalariyle, Zemzem kuyusu külliyen boşaltılmıştır. (10) Tüyleri dökülmüş ve kendisi dağılmış ise, külli boşaltma evleviyyettedir. (11)Şişme, emsalinde, geçen haddin en azı üç gündür. Bilâ salât defn edilen,yıkanmış cenazenin, kabri üzerinde, namaz kılınmak dahi üç güne kadardır. Şişmemek dahi, hâdisenin yeni vukuuna delildir. O da bir gün ve bir gece ile takdirolunmuştur. (12)Çünkü, fil-hal düşüp ölmek, yahut kuyuya onu rüzgâr, yahut bâzı hafîfulakıl kimseler veya çocuklar, yahut kuşlar atmış olmak caiz ve muhtemeldir. Yazılıdır ki, İmam ebu Yusuf; ben zaten İmamın kavli üzereydim, vaktâ ki, bir bostandaoturmakta iken, bir çaylağın ağzındaki leşi, kuyuya düşürdüğünü gördüm, İmamıMuhammed'in kavline rücû ettim, demiştir. ---- SU KAYNAKLARI VE JEOFİZİK 1. Yeraltı Suyu, Önemi ve İstifade Şekilleri Yeryüzüne düşen yağmur ve eriyen kar sularının derelerden akarak göllere veya denizlere ulaştığını hepimiz biliriz. Yeryüzünde buharlaşarak atmosfere çıkan ve bulutları oluşturan su daha sonra yoğunlaşarak tekrar yeryüzüne dönmektedir. Buna yağış diyoruz. İşte bu yağışların bir kısmı sel olarak göl veya denizlere gitmekte, bir kısmı bitkiler tarafından emilmekte, bir kısmı tekrar buharlaşmakta, bir kısmı ise geçirimli yer katmanlarına sızmaktadır. Bizi ilgilendiren yeraltı suyu işte böyle geçirimli yer katmanlarına sızarak oluşmaktadır. Bir sahada yeraltı suyu vardır diyebilmek için üç ana koşulun bir arada olması gerekir: 1. Beslenme sahası, yani yağmur sularının üzerine düşerek yeraltına bir kısmının sızacağı saha. 2. Poröz yani boşluklu bir ortam. Bu ortam kum, çakıl gibi taneli formasyonlar veya kaya çatlakları olabilir. Kayalar içerisinde yeraltı suyu taşımaya en uygun olanı kireç taşlarıdır. Atmosferden bir miktar CO2 alan yağmur suyu kireçtaşı üzerine düştüğünde yatay tabaka ve düşey çatlakları olan kireçtaşına sızmakta ve zaman içerisinde çok büyük boşluk sistemlerini oluşturmaktadır. Bu sistemlerde yeraltı nehirleri, gölleri bile meydana gelebilmektedir. Bu sistemlere karstik sistem denilir ve bunlar yeraltı sularının en bol bulunabileceği ortamları teşkil ederler. 3. Üçüncü ana koşul ise boşluklu veya çatlaklı ortama sızan suların yeraltında depolanabileceği, birikebileceği bir yapının var olmasıdır. Bütün bu şartları en iyi anlatmanın yolu içine kum ve çakıl doldurulmuş bir banyo küvetidir. Burada banyo küvetinin yüzeyi geçirimsiz tabakayı, kum ve çakılın üst yüzeyi beslenme sahasını, içindeki kum-çakıl boşluklu ortamı (yani akiferi), banyo küvetinin yapısı ise rezervi yani yeraltı suyu deposunu oluşturur (Şekil 2). Bu örnek bazı ana kavramları kolayca anlatmak için verilmiştir. Esasında olay tabiatta çok daha karmaşıktır. Yeraltı suları dinamik bir yapıya sahiptir, beslenir, depolanır, boşalır. Su tablasının belli bir eğimi vardır ve toplanan su belli bir istikamete hareket ederek membaları beslemektedir. Yeraltı suyu banyo küveti örneğinde olduğu gibi her zaman serbest bir şekilde bulunmaz, genellikle hapsedilmiş ortamlarda bulunur. Bunlara mahpus (hapsedilmiş) yeraltı suyu denir. Yani suyu tutan tabaka (akifer) iki geçirimsiz zon arasında sıkışmıştır. Şekil 3'te görülüceği gibi böyle sahalarda açılan sondaj kuyularında su seviyesi yükselecektir. Suyun kuyu ağızından akması halinde artezyen, daha aşağılarda kalması halinde ise semi-artezyen kuyular denir. Kısaca bilgi verdiğimiz yeraltı suyu kaynakları, dünya nüfusunun artması sebebi ile sulama, içme suyu, kullanım suyu ve sanayi suyu rezervleri olarak her geçen gün önem kazanmaktadır. Özellikle yer üstü sularının kifayetli olmadığı ortamlarda her geçen gün yeraltı suları daha çok kullanılır hale gelmektedir. Tabii yeraltı suyu rezervleri bitmek tükenmek bilmeyen veya yoktan varolan zenginlikler değildir. Her havzanın yıllık beslenmesi ve çekilebilecek emniyetli su miktarı çok yaklaşık olarak hesaplanabilmektedir. Devlet 10 metreden daha derin kuyuları tıpkı maden yataklarında olduğu gibi kamu malı kabul etmiş ve yeraltı suyundan istifadeyi izine bağlamıştır. Bu izin DSİ tarafından verilmektedir. İzinsiz açılan kuyular, yukarıda bahsi geçen kullanılabilir emniyetli su rezervi hesaplarını alt üst ettiği gibi bir çok sahada, kullanılmaması gereken kötü kaliteli suların bilinçsizce araziye verilerek nebatların kuruması, verimin düşmesi ve arazinin çoraklaşmasına neden olmaktadır. Bugün kuyu açılabilecek sahalar jeolojik etüdlerle belirlenmekte, ayrıca çeşitli yeraltı problemleri jeofizik etüdlerle çözülmekte ve bilinçli yaklaşımlarla kuyu açılmaktadır. Bu etüdler sonucunda; 1. Sahada yeraltı suyunun bulunup bulunmadığı, 2. Suyun çıkabiliceği derinlik, 3. Yeraltında suyu tutan tabaka, 4. Suyun tuzluluk (NaCl), acılık (CaSO4) veya diğer kirlenmelere maruz kalıp kalmadığı, dolayısıyla işe yarayıp yaramayacağı anlaşılabilmektedir. Böylece boş yere yatırım yapılması önlenmiş olur. Buda milli ekonomiye katkı demektir. Özellikle sahil kesiminde deniz suyu girişimi tehlike teşkil ettiğinden rasgele sondaj kuyuları açılmamalıdır. 2. Kuyu Sondajı Yeraltındaki su, maden, petrol gibi zenginliklerden istifade amacıyla açılan dar ve derin kuyulara sondaj kuyusu diyoruz. Yeraltı suyundan istifade amacıyla açılan sondaj kuyuları üçe ayrılır; 1. Çakma Kuyular, 2. Darbeli sistemle açılan kuyular, 3. Rotary sistemle açılan kuyular; Çakma kuyular yumuşak alüvyon arazilerde yeraltı suyunun satıha yakın olduğu ve tek filtre ile netice alınabilen akiferin kum çakıl gibi temiz seviyelerden teşekkül ettiği durumlarda iyi neticeler verebilmektedir. Ucuz ve basit bir yöntem olup çakılan borunun içinden klapeli beyler kovası ile tabandaki malzeme boşaltılarak boruyu sağa sola oynatarak istenilen seviyeye indirmek suretiyle açılmaktadır. Büyük molozlar balta denilen özel aletlerle kırılmaktadır. Darbeli sistem sondaj kuyuları kireçtaşı gibi sağlam zeminlerde açılmaktadır. Sistem çakma kuyulardakine benzer ve ucuzdur. Ancak uzun sürede açılması sistemin terk edilmesine neden olmuştur. Çamur sirkülasyonlu rotary sondaj en yaygın sistemdir. Matkap, drill-collar denilen ağırlık ve tijlerden ibaret sistem döndürülmekte ve çamur sirkalasyonu ile matkabın soğutulması, kesilen parçaların dışarıya atılması ve kuyunun göçmemesi temin edilmektedir. Rotary sondaj makinasının kuyu sondajına başlamadan yapılması gereken en önemli işlem teraziye alınmasıdır. Makina mekanik veya hidrolik krikolarla kaldırılır, önden ve arkadan takozlanır ve her iki istikamette teraziye alınır (Şekil 4). Bazı sağlam olmayan zeminlerde zaman içinde meydana gelebilecek oturmalara mani olmak için beton platformlar hazırlanmaktadır. Eğri delinmiş kuyular üzerinde önemle durmak gerekir, ideal olan düşeyden sapmamış kuyu olmakla beraber, pratikte her kuyuda bir miktar sapma vardır. Düşeyden sapmış kuyularda teçhiz borusu hiç inmeyebilir veya bir tarafa sürterek iner. Bu durumda çakıl zarfı tek taraflı ve yetersiz olmakta (Şekil 5) ve kuyu cidarına yaslanan filtre borusundaki delikler tıkanmakta, bu kısımdaki kil keki atılamadığından su girişi azalmakta ve randıman düşmektedir. Eğri kuyularda daha teçhiz borusu indirilirken kopmalar meydana gelebilir. Boru indirilse bile kuyunun silt çekmesi önlenemez. Bu yüzden kuyuda zaman içinde dolgular meydana gelir, pompa aşınır, verim düşer ve randıman alınamaz. Kuyunun sapmaması için DC (drill-collar, yani ağırlık) ve stabilizerler kullanılmakta dar çaplı pilot delikler açılarak daha sonra hole-opener denilen tarama matkapları ile genişletilmektedir. Yukarıdan pull-down denilen hidrolik baskılı makinalarda sapma çok daha fazla olmakdadır. Sert ve yumuşak formasyonların münavebeli yer aldığı sahalarda, molozlu formasyonlarda ve jeolojik tabakaların yatay olmadığı durumlarda sapmalar daha kolay olur. 3. Sondaj Kuyularında Teçhiz Delme işlemi bitirildiğinde kuyunun teçhizine sıra gelmektedir. Her bir metre derinlikte alınan kırıntı numuneler değerlendirilerek filtre boruların konulacağı yerler kararlaştırılır. Pratik bir ifade ile teçhiz borusunun rahatça indirilebilmesi ve kuyu cidarı ile boru arasındaki boşluğa yeterli çakıl zarfı yerleştirilebilmesi için kuyu çapı teçhiz çapının en az iki misli olmalıdır. Örneğin kuyuya 8 5/8" teçhiz borusu indirilecek ise kuyu çapı en az 15" olmalıdır. Sondaj boruları kuyu teçhizinde kullanılan PVC veya metal kökenli borulardır. PVC borular ile genellikle sacdan imal edilen metal borular arasında tercih yapılırken sahanın özelliği ve yeraltı suyunun kimyasal analizi dikkate alınmalıdır. Kalite bozukluğunun söz konusu olduğu sahalarda, tuzlu, acı ve PH dengesi bozuk olan asit karakterli sularda sac borular problem yaratmakta ve genellikle kısa sürelerde çürüyüp paslanıp kullanılmaz hale gelmektedir. Ayrıca bu borular özellikle içmesuyu kuyularında kirlenmelere de sebep olmaktadır. Bunun yanısıra PVC boruların en sakıncalı özelliği kolayca kırılması ve bükülmesidir. Bu borularla teçhiz edilmiş kuyularda eğrilikler meydana gelebilmektedir. Teçhiz sırasında önemli bir konu da borunun kuyuya ortalanmasıdır. Özellikle PVC teçhiz borularında ortalayıcı yayların kullanılması zorunludur. Sac teçhiz boruları daha rijit olmakla beraber bu tip borularda da ortalayıcı (merkezleyici) yaylar kullanmakta büyük fayda vardır. PVC borularla teçhiz edilecek kuyularda özellikle şu hususlara dikkat edilmelidir: 1. PVC boru kullanımı kalitesi bozuk, asit karakterli sahalarla sınırlı kalmalıdır. 2. Akma ve göçme olaylarının sıkça meydana geldiği konsolide olmamış, bağlantısız formasyonlarda yan basınçlar çok fazla olabileceğinden bu nevi sahalarda kullanılması sakıncalı görülmektedir. 3. Bu boruların teçhizi sırasında mutlaka ortalayıcı yaylar (Centrelizer) kullanılmalıdır. 4. Yıkama ve çakıllama esnasında boru askıda tutulmalıdır. 5. Pompa montajında ve demontajında dikkatli davranılmalı hareketler yumuşak ve yavaş olmalıdır. 6. Özellikle pompa monte edilmiş kuyularda dışarıdan düşebilecek ufak bir somun bile pompanın çekilmesi sırasında kuyu teçhiz borusunun yırtılmasına neden olabileceğinden kuyu ağızı sağlam bir şekilde kapatılmalıdır. Metal borular genellikle çelik sacdan imal edilmektedir. Bunun yanı sıra paslanmaz çelik borular da kullanılmakta ancak çok pahalı olduğu için tercih edilmemektedir. Sac borular manşonlu veya kaynak ağızlı olabilir. Daha sağlam, daha rijit borular olup kolay kolay kopmaz, eğrilmez ve bükülmezler. Bu boruların teçhizde kullanılması durumunda dikkat edilecek hususlar; 1. Her şeyden önce boru imal edilecek sac TSE standartlarına uygun olmalıdır. 2. Et kalınlığı boru çapına uygun olarak 4-6-8 mm olmalıdır. 3. Kaynak ağızı açılmış olmalıdır. 4. Boruda ovallik olmamalı, kaynaklar muntazam olmalıdır. 5. Borunun uç kısımları düzgün olmalıdır. 4. Yıkama ve Çakıllama Kuyularda yıkama işlemi temiz su ile ve tabandan itibaren yapılır. İdeal yıkama Şekil 6'da gösterilen çalkalama pistonu ile yapılır. Piston en alttaki filtre borusunun hemen üzerine kadar indirilir ve pompa ile su basıldığında tabandan itibaren kuyu cidarına su gittiğine böylece emin olunabilir. Şekil 7'de bu durum gösterilmiştir. Yıkama işleminin sonuna doğru kuyu çakıllanır. Pratikte, kullanılan çakıl, 5-15 mm çapında yuvarlak sert taşlardan oluşmuş, yıkanmış ve elenmiş olmalıdır, ayrıca suda erimemelidir. Çakıllamanın faydaları aşağıda sıralanmıştır: 1. Kuyu cidarının yıkılmasını önler. 2. Silt, kum, kil gibi malzemelerin filtre yarıklarını tıkamasına mani olur. 3. İnce malzemelerin kuyu cidarı boyunca inerek tabandaki filtreyi tıkamasına mani olur. 4. Yine ince malzemelerin, filtre etrafına yığılıp su girişine mani olmasını önler. 5. Akifer tabakalardaki ince malzemelerin inkişaf sırasında dışarıya atılması nedeniyle meydana gelen boşlukları önler ve yıkıntılara mani olur. 5. İnkişaf Sondajı tamamlanmış kuyuda yapılan temizlik ve geliştirme işlemlerine inkişaf denir. Yaygın olarak kuyu inkişafı için basınçlı hava kullanılır. Ancak daha önce bahsi geçen çalkalama pistonu en faydalı aletlerden birisidir. Çalkalama pistonu, kuyu çapından 1" küçük çapta 3 adet kolay kırılmayan ve kopmayan ağaç disk arasına, kuyu çapında kesilmiş 2 adet köselenin konulması ile yapılır. Yapılması ve kullanılması kolaydır. Takımın ucuna bağlanan piston en alttaki filtre borusunun hemen üzerindeki kapalı boru içerisinde aşağı yukarı hareket ettirilerek filtre karşısındaki formasyona tıpkı bir emme basma tulumba gibi tesir ederek gözlerin açılmasını sağlar. Bu işlem bütün filtrelere yukarıya doğru uygulanır. Neticede kuyuda dolgular meydana geleceğinden basınçlı hava ile temizlik ve inkişafa devam edilir. Hava ile inkişaf Şekil 8'de görüldüğü gibi uygun inkişaf takımı ile yapılır. Teçhiz borusunun kolon borusu gibi kullanılarak kuyuya sadece hava borusu indirilmesine açık inkişaf, kolon borusu ve hava borusunun beraber indirilmesine kapalı inkişaf diyoruz. Her iki durumda da inkişaf takımının su içerisinde kalan kısmının toplam takım uzunluğuna oranı %60 olmalıdır. Bu durumda randıman alınabilir. İnkişaf işlemi uygun kompresör ile ve kuyudan temiz su alınıncaya kadar devam eder. İnkişaf işlemi derinkuyu pompaları ile aşırı pompaj yapılarak da olabilir. Bu yöntem ancak statik su seviyesinin kuyu tabanına yakın olduğu ve havalı inkişafın netice vermediği durumlarda uygulanmalıdır. Anlatılanların dışında, özellikle kireçtaşı gibi formasyonlarda asit, patlayıcı madde ve kimyasal yöntemlerle de inkişaf işlemi yapılabilmektedir. 6. Pompa Tecrübeleri İnkişaf işleminden sonra sondaj kuyularının hidrolik özelliklerini tespit amacıyla su verim deneyleri yapılmalıdır. İnkişafta alınan ön bilgiler ışığında uygun motopomp monte edilerek kuyudan su çekilmesi ve izlenmesine pompa tecrübesi diyoruz. Tecrübe iki şekilde yapılır: 1. Sabit debili pompa tecrübesi, 2. Kademeli pompa tecrübesi, İdeal olanı her iki şekilde de tecrübenin yapılmasıdır. Elde edilen bilgiler neticesinde istihsal kuyusunun azami randımanla çalıştırılması ve uygun motopompun seçilmesi sağlanır. 7. Kuyu Logu Kuyu logları sondaj kuyularının açılması esnasında karşılaşılan tüm olayların ve uygulanan tüm işlemlerin ayrıntılı yer aldığı bir bilgi formudur. Bir kuyu logunda; açılış tarihi, açan makina, kuyunun yeri, çapı, teçhiz planı, geçilen formasyonlar, inkişaf ve pompa tecrübesi değerleri ile kimyasal ve bakteriyolojik analiz neticeleri yer alır. Kuyu logları, kuyunun işletme safhasındaki olaylar ve karar açısından büyük önem taşır. Kuyu logu, pompa seçiminde, zaman içinde meydana gelebilecek dolguların, debi azalmalarının nedenleri ve çözümleri hakkında doğru kararlar alınmasına aynı zamanda her türlü tahlisiye işleminin doğru yapılmasına yardımcı olur. 8. Pompa Montajı Her hangi bir sondaj kuyusuna pompa seçilmesinden önce kuyu logu dikkatli incelenmelidir. Ancak uygulamada kuyu sahibine log bile verilmediğine sıkça rastlanmaktadır. Bu nedenle sağlıklı bilgiler elde edilememekte ve uygun pompa sezorluklar ortaya çıkmaktadır. Bu durumda şu hususlara dikkat edilmelidir: 1. Kuyu çapı ve derinliği tahkik edilmelidir. Bunun için iki ucu konik sağlam yapılmış bir mastar kuyuya sağlam bir iple sarkıtılabilir. Bunun çapı kuyu çapından 1" küçük olmalıdır. Böylece kuyu çapı, kuyudaki kaynak çapakları veya borudaki ezilmeler tahkik edilmiş olur. Ayrıca kuyuda eğrilikler varsa fikir verebilir. 2. Teçhiz borusunun yüzeyde etrafı incelenerek kuyu çapı hakkında fikir edinilebilir. Ayrıca çakıllamaya bakılır. 3. Kompresörle temizlik ve inkişaf yapılıp yapılmadığı tetkik edilir. 4. Kimyasal analizler incelenir, yoksa fikir sahibi olmaya çalışılır. Ayrıca kuyudan temiz su alınıp alınamayacağı, silt sorunu bulunup bulunmadığı tetkik edilmelidir. Yapılan bu incelemeler sonucunda yine de sağlıklı bilgiler alınamıyorsa yeniden kompresörle temizlik ve inkişaf yaptırılmalıdır. Pompa tecrübesi yok ise inkişaf değerlerinden bir neticeye gidilebilir. Kaynak: Abdurrahman TAŞLI (Jeofizik Mühendisi, Ankara - Ocak 1996) URL: http://www.laynebowler.com.tr/yeralti.htm TÜRKİYE'nin TOPRAK ve SU KAYNAKLARI TOPRAK KAYNAKLARI ( milyon ha ) Türkiye'nin Yüzölçümü (İzdüşüm Alanı)........................................ .77,95 Tarım Alanı................................................................... 28,05 Sulanabilir Alan...............................................................25,75 Ekonomik Olarak Sulanabilir Alan................................................8,50 Sulamaya Açılan Alan (1997 yılı başı brüt alan).................................4,543 DSİ'ce işletmeye açılan alan( 1997 yılı başı net alan ).........................2,072 SU KAYNAKLARI Ortalama ( aritmetik ) Yıllık Yağış.......................................... 642,6 mm Türkiye'ye düşen ortalama yıllık yağış miktarı...............................501,0 km3 YERÜSTÜ SULARI Yıllık yüzey akış miktarı..............................................186,05 km3 Yıllık yüzey akış / Yağış oranı......................................... ...0,37 Yıllık tüketilebilir su miktarı....................................... .95,00 km3 Fiili yıllık tüketim................................................. ..29,55 km3 YERALTI SULARI Yıllık çekilebilir yeraltı suyu rezervi..............................12,3 km3 ( Yıllık güvenilir verim) DSİ'ce tahsis edilen yıllık miktar.................................. 8,8 km3 Fiili yıllık tüketim.................................................6,0 km3 1 km3 = 1 milyar m3 1997 yılında yaklaşık 100 000 ha alanın sulama şebekesi tamamlanmıştır. 1998 yılında yaklaşık 80 000 ha alanın sulama şebekesi tamamlanacaktır. Su Mucizesi Bilimsel olarak İslam en doğru din Japon bilimadamı İslam üzerine bir araştırma yaptı. Kuran okunurken moleküllerin en doğru dizilime kavuştuğunu gördü! İslam'ın en mükemmel ve doğru din olduğu "moleküler" olarak saptandı! Japon bilim adamı Masaru Emoto, su molekülleri üzerine yaptığı araştırmalarda Kuran okurken veya hoca ezan okurken, sudaki moleküller meydana gelen titreşimle mükemmel bir altıgen dizilime ulaştığını saptadı. Emo kısa bir süre önce Mısır'a giderek Kahire Üniversitesi'nde yaptığı araştırmanın sonuçlarını meslektaşları ile paylaştı. "İSLAM EN DOĞRU DİN" Mısır devlet televizyonunda Japon bilim adamının elde ettiği bulgular profesörler tarafından tartışmaya açıldı. Kuran okunurken suyun nasıl değiştiğini tartışan bilim adamları, insan vücudunun yüzde 70'inin sudan oluştuğundan yola çıkarak İslam'ın en doğru din olduğu sonucuna vardı. Ayrıca Kuran okuyan ve Allah'a duan eden insanların huzur ve mutluluk duymasının sebebinin de bu olduğu öne sürüldü. Bu konuda daha fazla araştırmalar yapılması gerektiğine işaret eden Mısırlı akademisyenler, Kuran sesinin su moleküllerini değiştirmesi ile ibadet edenlerin şiddetten uzak durması arasında da bir bağlantı olduğunu savundu. Kaynak : http://internethaber.com/news_detail.php?id=203704 Suyun Hafızası Var! Fransız bilimadamı Dr. Jacques Benveniste yaptığı araştırmalarda DNA hücrelerinin belli bir frekansta foton (ışık) yaydığını, farklı hücrelerin farklı frekansta titreştiğini, farklı titreşimdeki iki hücre yan yana geldiğinde yeni bir frekans oluşturup birlikte bu frekansta titreşmeye başladıklarını ve elektro manyetik dalgalar ile bir çağlayan yaratıp ışık hızında yolculuk ettiğini keşfetmiş. 1980'lerde başlattığı çalışmalarında suyun hafızası olduğunu anlamış. Suya bir madde ekleyerek bunu 1 milyon kez sulandırmış ve özel bir alet ile aşırı hızda sallayarak o maddenin yok olacağını tahmin etmiş ama hala maddenin suda mevcut olduğunu görünce deneylere defalarca milyonlarca kez daha sulandırarak devam etmiş. Ancak ne kadar sulandırsa da suyun içine en başta eklenmiş olan maddenin yok olmadığını tespit etmiş. O zaman suyun yüklenen maddeyi bir şekilde hafızaya kaydettiğini anlamış. Bir başka deneyinde suya bir zehir yerine sadece zehirin frekansını yüklemiş ve aynen zehirin kendisi eklenmiş gibi içine koyulan sinekleri öldürdüğünü görmüş. Benvenistenin araştırmalarını şüphe ile karşılayan Queens Belfast üniversitesi Profesörü Madeleine Ennis Avrupa ülkelerinde yelpazelenen bir araştırma grubuna katılmış. Fransa, İtalya, Belçika, ve Hollanda'dan oluşan ekip Profesör M. Roberfroid tarafından koordine edilmiş. Belçika Katolik Üniversitesinde Benvenistenin kullandığı orijinal deneyin daha rafine edilmişini kullanarak yapılan uygulamayla ilgili her dört laboratuardaki bilim adamları deney solüsyonlarının içinde ne olduğunu bilmeden çalışmışlar. Hatta tüplerin bazılarında sadece saf su varmış. Tüm deney bağımsız bir bilim adamı tarafından koordine ediliyormuş. Bu kişi tüm solüsyonları kodluyor ve bilgiyi topluyormuş ama deneylerde bil-fiil çalışmıyormuş, bu yüzden yalan ve dolana yer kalmamış.Yapılan tüm deneyler Benveniste'nin sonuçlarını desteklemiş. Benveniste buna karşılık "12 sene önceye, bizim başladığımız noktaya gittiler" demiş. Benveniste ayrıca "Biokimyevi maddelerin yaydığı sinyal kaydedilip internet aracılığı ile dünyaya yayılabilir ve bu sinyal biyolojik hücreleri sanki gerçekte o madde varmış gibi etkileyip değişim yaratır" da demiş. Unutmayalım ki; insan bedeninin %85'i sudur. Düşüncelerimiz ve konuştuklarımız bedenimizdeki suya kaydedilir ve o kalitede yaşarız. Şeklimizi, sağlığımızı ve hayatımızı biz oluştururuz. Yaşam muhteşem bir enerjisel danstır, frekansların uyumu, birleşmesi, çatışması, aşağı-yukarı, sağa-sola, zıt yönlere dalgalanmasının dansı. Masaru EMOTO "İÇİNDE SU OLAN ŞİŞENİN ÜSTÜNE YAZILMIŞ VEYA SÖZEL SÖYLENMİŞ OLAN SÖZCÜKLER, DÜŞÜNCELER, SUYA ÇALINMIŞ OLAN MÜZİK VEYA OYNATILMIŞ FİLM İLE SUYUN YAPISAL ÖZELLİĞİ DEĞİŞİR." Yaratıcı Japon bilim adamı Emotonun çalışmasında somut kanıtlarla insanın titreşimsel enerjisinin, düşüncesinin, kelimelerin, fikir ve müziğin, hatta son yaptığı çalışmalarda suya oynatılan filmlerin dahi suyun moleküler yapısını etkilediğini ispat etmiştir. Su bu gezegendeki yaşamın kaynağıdır. Beden bir sünger gibidir ve hücre denilen, sıvı dolu trilyonlarca odacıktan oluşur. Yaşamımızın kalitesi sıvımızın kalitesi ile direk bağlantı halindedir. Su son derece uyumlu bir maddedir. Fiziksel şekli kolayca bulunduğu ortama adapte olur. Fakat değişen sadece fiziksel şekli değildir, moleküler şekli de değişir. Çevreden aldığı enerji veya titreşimler suyun moleküler şeklini değiştirir. Bu anlamda su sadece görsel olarak çevresel durumu yansıtmaz, aynı zamanda moleküler anlamda da yansıtır. Bay Emoto görsel anlamda bu moleküler değişimi belgelemekte. Su damlacıklarını dondurup fotoğraf çekme kapasitesi olan bir karanlık alan mikroskobu altında inceliyor. Yapılan çalışmalar çevresel etkilerin suda yarattığı moleküler değişimi açıkça ortaya koymakta. Bay Emoto dünyanın değişik kaynaklarından alınan ve değişik durumlarda olan suyun kristalize şekillerinde birçok büyüleyici farklılıklar keşfetmiş. Akarsulardan ve kaynaklardan alınan su çok güzel geometrik şekilleri olan kristal desenler gösterirken, sanayi ve yerleşimin yoğun olduğu yerlerden alınmış kirli ve toksik su ve su borularında, depolarda bekletilen durgun su kesin olarak şekilsel bozukluk ve rastgele oluşmuş kristal şekiller oluşturuyor . Bu fotoğraflar suyun inanılmaz yansıtmalarını gösteriyor. Canlı ve her duygu ve düşüncemize tepki veren bir madde. Suyun, çevresindeki titreşim ve enerjiyi kolayca kopyaladığı açıkça ortada. Su, bir şey söylendiğinde, aktarıldığı anda, anında etkilenmekte. Fotoğraflardaki dondurulmuş sulara fotoğrafları çekilmeden önce ya sözel olarak veya şişenin üstüne yazılarak resimlerin altındaki kelimeler yüklenilmiş. Suyun kelimelerin manalarının enerjisini kopyalayıp, görüntü olarak verdiği yansımanın gerçekliği şaşırtıcı. Yapılan araştırmada suya müzik de çalınmış, film de oynatılmış. Örneklerde kelimelerin ve müziğin etkisini görebiliyorsunuz. Film oynatıldığında da korku filmlerinin, şiddet içeren filmlerin kötü bir etkisi olup şekil bozuklukları oluşmuş. (Bu yüzden sizlere bu tarz filmleri hiç seyretmemenizi veya mümkünse hiç olmazsa hemen uykudan önce seyretmemenizi tavsiye ederim. Uykudan hemen önce yapılan şeyler bilinçaltına daha çabuk yerleşir ve etkiler.) Su hücreler arası bilgi alış-verişini sağlar. Bu şekilde var olabiliyoruz. Sizin gün içinde düşündüğünüz ve söylediğiniz her şey tüm hücrelerinizi etkiler, çünkü bedeninizdeki su bunların enerjisini kopyalayıp hücrelere dağıtır. Dolayısı ile siz bir bakıma düşündüğünüz ve konuştuğunuz şeyler olursunuz, bedeninizi de etkilersiniz. "Ben hep hasta olurum." dediğinizde içinizde dolaşan su o kaliteye bürünüp bunu hücrelere iletir. "Beni hasta ediyorsun, seni öldüreceğim" cümlesi yüklenilmiş olan suyun fotoğrafına bakınız. Düşündüklerinizin ve konuştuklarınızın kalitesinde yaşarsınız. Tüm hayatınız ve sağlığınız hücrelerinizde var olan, atalarınızdan aktarılan ve kendi geçmişinizden gelen bedeninizdeki sudaki bilgilerin kaydıdır. Aşağıda da bir başka örnek var: Burada iki ilk okul talebesi, okul için bir deney yapmışlar. İki farklı şişeye pişmiş pirinç koyup şişenin birine "Teşekkür ederim!" diğerine ise "Seni Aptal!" diye tekrarlamışlar. Bir ayın sonunda "Teşekkür ederim!" denilen pirincin renginin sarı ve kokusunun helmelenmiş pirinç gibi olduğunu ve "Seni Aptal!" denilen pirincin ise simsiyah ve kötü kokulu olduğunu, pirincin bile kelimelerden etkilendiğini görmüşler. Bu deney yayılmış ve birçok insan aynı deneyi tekrarladığında aynı neticenin elde edildiğini görmüşler. Siz de deneyebilir, farklı kelime veya cümlelerle ne tür netice elde ettiğinizi görebilir, söz ve düşüncenin etkisini bizzat gözlemleyerek yaşayabilirsiniz. ---- suyun Yaratılışındaki Mucizevi Dengeler SUYUN FİZİSEL ÖZELLİKLERİNDEKİ İNCE AYARLAR Ünlü biyokimyacı Prof. A. E. Needham, 'The Uniqueness of Biological Materials' (Biyolojik Materyallerin Benzersizliği) adlı kitabında, yaşamın oluşması için mutlaka sıvı maddelerin varlığının zorunlu olduğunu anlatır. Eğer evrenin kanunları sadece maddenin katı ve gaz haline izin vermiş olsa, hayat hiçbir zaman var olamayacaktır. Çünkü katı maddelerde atomlar birbirleri ile çok içiçe ve durgundurlar ve canlı organizmaların gerçekleştirmek zorunda oldukları dinamik moleküler işlemlere kesinlikle izin vermezler. Gazlarda ise atomlar hiçbir istikrar göstermeden serbestçe uçuşurlar ve böyle bir yapı içinde canlı organizmaların karmaşık mekanizmalarının işlemesi mümkün değildir. Kısacası, hayat için gerekli işlemlerin gerçekleştirilmesi için, sıvı bir ortamın varlığı zorunludur. Sıvıların en ideali—daha doğrusu tek ideal olanı—ise sudur. Suyun hayat için olağanüstü derecede uygun özelliklere sahip olduğu, eskiden beridir bilim adamlarının dikkatini çekmiştir. Suyun genel doğa kanunlarına aykırı gibi görünen bazı termal özellikleri de, bu maddenin yaşam için özel yaratıldığının bir kanıtıdır. Sular her zaman yüzeyden donarlar ve buz her zaman suyun üzerinde yüzer, dibe batmaz. Eğer suyun tüm diğer sıvılar gibi soğudukça yoğunluğu artsaydı, yani buz suyun dibine batsaydı, bu durumda okyanuslar, denizler ve göllerde, donma alttan başlayacaktı. Alttan başlayan donma yüzeyde soğuğu kesecek bir buz tabakası olmadığı için, yukarı doğru devam edecekti. Böylece Dünya'daki göllerin, denizlerin ve okyanusların çok büyük bölümü dev birer buz kütlesi haline gelecekti. Böyle bir Dünya'nın denizlerinde hiçbir canlı yaşayamazdı. Denizlerin ölü olduğu bir ekolojik sistemde kara canlılarının varlığı da mümkün olamazdı. Kısacası Dünya, eğer su "normal" davransaydı, ölü bir gezegen olacaktı. Bilinen tüm maddeler ısıları düştükçe büzüşürler. Bilinen tüm sıvılar da yine ısıları düştükçe büzüşür, hacim kaybederler. Hacim azalınca yoğunluk artar ve böylece soğuk olan kısımlar daha ağır hale gelir. Bu yüzden sıvı maddelerin katı halleri, sıvı hallerine göre daha ağırdır. Ama su, bilinen tüm sıvıların aksine, belirli bir ısıya (+4 oC'ye) düşene kadar büzüşür, ama sonra birdenbire genleşmeye başlar. Donduğunda ise daha da genleşir. Bu nedenle suyun katı hali, sıvı halinden daha hafiftir. Yani buz, aslında "normal" fizik kurallarına göre suyun dibine batması gerekirken, su üstünde yüzer. Suyun yukarıda anlatılan özelliği, Dünya üzerindeki denizler açısından çok önemlidir. Eğer bu özellik olmasa, yani buz suyun üzerinde yüzmese, Dünya üzerindeki suyun çok büyük bir bölümü tamamen donar, göllerde ve denizlerde hiçbir yaşam kalmazdı. Bu gerçeği biraz daha detaylı olarak inceleyelim. Dünya'nın pek çok yerinde soğuk kış günlerinde ısı 0oC'nin altına düşer. Bu soğuk elbette denizleri ve gölleri de etkiler. Bu su kütleleri giderek soğurlar. Soğuyan tabakalar dibe doğru çöker, daha sıcak kısımlar yüzeye çıkar, ama bunlar da havanın etkisiyle soğur ve yine dibe doğru çöker. Ancak bu denge sıcaklık, 4oC'ye gelince birden değişir, bu kez ısının her düşüşünde, su genleşmeye ve hafiflemeye başlar. Böylece 4oC'lik su en altta kalır. Daha yukarıda oC, onun üstünde 2oC, böylece devam eder. Suyun yüzeyi ise 0oC'ye vararak donar. Ama sadece yüzey donmuştur. Yüzeyin altında kalan 4oC'lik bir su tabakası, balıkların ve diğer su canlılarının yaşamlarını sürdürmeleri için yeterlidir. Eğer böyle olmasa ne olurdu? Su "normal" davransaydı, tüm diğer sıvılar gibi onun da ısı kaybına paralel olarak yoğunluğu artsaydı, yani buz suyun dibine batsaydı ne olurdu? Bitkiler hiçbir pompaları veya kas sistemleri olmadığı halde, toprağın derinliklerindeki suyu metrelerce yukarı taşırlar. Bunun sebebi yüzey gerilimidir. Bitkilerin köklerindeki ve damarlarındaki kanallar, suyun yüzey geriliminden yararlanacak şekilde tasarlanmışlardır. Yukarı doğru gidildikçe daralan bu kanallar, suyun yukarı doğru "tırmanmasına" neden olurlar. Suyun yüzey gerilimi diğer sıvılarda olduğu gibi az olsaydı, bitkiler beslenemeyecek, dolayısıyla yaşamlarını sürdüremeyeceklerdi. Bitki örtüsü olmayan bir dünyada ise insan yaşamından söz etmek mümkün değildir. Bu durumda okyanuslar, denizler ve göllerde, donma alttan başlayacaktı. Alttan başlayan donma, yüzeyde soğuğu kesecek bir buz tabakası olmadığı için, yukarı doğru devam edecekti. Böylece Dünya'daki göllerin, denizlerin ve okyanusların çok büyük bölümü dev birer buz kütlesi haline gelecekti. Denizlerin yüzeyinde sadece birkaç metrelik bir su tabakası kalacak ve hava sıcaklığı artsa bile, dipteki buz asla çözülmeyecekti. Böyle bir Dünya'nın denizlerinde hiçbir canlı yaşayamazdı. Denizlerin ölü olduğu bir ekolojik sistemde kara canlılarının varlığı da mümkün olamazdı. Kısacası Dünya, eğer su "normal" davransaydı, ölü bir gezegen olacaktı. Suyun neden "normal" davranmadığı, yani 4oC'ye kadar büzüştükten sonra neden birdenbire genleşmeye başladığı ise, hiç kimsenin cevaplayamadığı bir sorudur. Suyun bu kendine özgü termal özellikleri sayesinde, kış ile yaz ya da gece ile gündüz arasındaki sıcaklık farkı daima insanların ve diğer canlıların dayanabileceği bir sınırda kalmaktadır. Dünya üzerindeki su miktarı karalara oranla daha az olmuş olsaydı, gece ile gündüz sıcaklıkları arasındaki fark çok artacak, karaların büyük kısmı çöle dönecek ve yaşam imkansızlaşacak ya da en azından çok zorlaşacaktı. Ya da suyun termal özellikleri farklı olsaydı, yine yaşama son derece elverişsiz bir gezegen ortaya çıkacaktı. Harvard Üniversitesi Biyolojik Kimya Bölümü Profesörü Lawrence Henderson, suyun tüm bu termal özelliklerini inceledikten sonra şu yorumu yapar: Özetlemek gerekirse, suyun bu özelliği üç yönden büyük önem taşımaktadır. Öncelikle, Dünya'nın ısısını düzenlemeye ve dengelemeye yarar. İkincisi, canlıların bedenlerinin ısı dengesinin mükemmel bir biçimde korunmasını sağlar. Üçüncüsü, meteorolojik çevirimleri destekler. Tüm bu etkiler, olabilecek en yüksek uygunlukta gerçekleşmektedir ve başka hiçbir madde bu yönd en su ile karşılaştırılamaz. 1 SUYUN YÜZEY GERİLİMİ YAŞAMIN VAR OLMASI İÇİN ÖZEL AYARLANMŞTIR Yüzey gerilimi, sıvıların içindeki moleküllerin birbirlerini çekim kuvvetlerinden kaynaklanır. Her sıvının yüzey gerilimi farklıdır. Suyun yüzey gerilimi, bilinen diğer sıvıların hemen hepsinden daha yüksektir ve bunun çok önemli bazı biyolojik etkileri vardır. Bitkilerdeki etki, bunların başında gelir. Bitkilerin, hiçbir pompaları, kas sistemleri vs. olmadan, toprağın derinliklerindeki suyu metrelerce yukarı nasıl taşıdıklarını düşündünüz mü? Bu sorunun cevabı, yüzey gerilimidir. Bitkilerin köklerindeki ve damarlarındaki kanallar, suyun yüzey geriliminden yararlanacak şekilde tasarlanmışlardır. Yukarı doğru gidildikçe daralan bu kanallar, suyun yukarı doğru "tırmanmasına" neden olurlar. Bu üstün tasarımı mümkün kılan şey, biraz önce belirttiğimiz gibi suyun yüksek yüzey gerilimidir. Eğer suyun yüzey gerilimi diğer sıvıların çoğu gibi düşük düzeyde olsa, geniş karasal bitkilerin yaşaması fizyolojik olarak imkansız hale gelecektir. Elbette bitkilerin olmadığı bir ortamda insanların varlığından bahsetmek de mümkün değildir. Yüksek yüzey geriliminin bir başka önemli etkisi ise, kayaların parçalanmasıdır. Su, yüksek yüzey gerilimi nedeniyle, kayaların içinde bulunan küçük çatlakların en derinliklerine kadar sızar. Daha sonra havalar soğur ve sular donar. Donup buza dönüşen su, olağanüstü bir etki gösterip genleştiği için, kayaları zorlar ve zamanla parçalar. Bu, kayaların içindeki minerallerin doğaya kazandırılması ve aynı zamanda toprak oluşumu açısından hayati bir öneme sahiptir. SUDAKİ KİMYASAL MUCİZE Suyun tüm bu fiziksel özelliklerinin yanısıra, kimyasal özellikleri de yaşam için olağanüstü derecede idealdir. Bu özelliklerin başında, suyun çok iyi bir çözücü olması gelir. Neredeyse tüm kimyasal maddeler, suyun içinde uygun bir biçimde çözünürler. Bunun yaşam için çok önemli bir etkisi, suda çözünen sayısız yararlı mineral ve benzeri kimyasalların, nehirler aracılığıyla denizlere aktarılmasıdır. Bu şekilde denizlere, yılda 5 milyar ton kimyasal madde taşındığı hesaplanmaktadır. Bu maddeler, sudaki yaşam için zorunludurlar. Su, neredeyse bilinen tüm kimyasal reaksiyonları hızlandırır (katalize eder). Suyun bir başka kimyasal özelliği ise, kimyasal reaksiyonlara girme eğiliminin çok ideal bir düzeyde olmasıdır. Su örneğin, ne sülfürik asit gibi aşırı derecede reaktif ve dolayısıyla parçalayıcı bir bileşim, ne de argon gibi hiçbir reaksiyona girmeyen durgun bir maddedir. Prof. Michael Denton'ın belirttiği gibi, "suyun reaksiyona girme düzeyi, onun hem biyolojik hem de jeolojik görevleri açısından olabilecek en uygun değerdedir". 2 Suyun kimyasal özelliklerinin yaşam için uygunluğu, su hakkında yapılan her yeni araştırma ile biraz daha detaylı bir biçimde ortaya çıkmaktadır. Yale Üniversitesi'nden ünlü biyofizik profesörü Harold Morowitz, bu konuda şu yorumu yapar: Son yıllarda, suyun daha önceden bilinmeyen bir özelliğinin anlaşılmasına yarayan gelişmeler olmuştur. Bu özelllik (proton iletkenliği), sadece suya has bir özellik olarak gözükmektedir ve biyolojik-enerji transferi ile hayatın kökeni açısından çok büyük öneme sahiptir. Bilgilerimiz arttıkça, doğanın (yaşam için) kusursuz uygunluğuna olan hayranlığımız da artmaktadır. 3 SUYUN AKIŞKANLIK DEĞERİ DE BELLİ BİR HESABA GÖREDİR Sıvı dendiğinde hepimizin gözünün önünde son derece akışkan bir madde canlanır. Oysa gerçekte sıvıların akışkanlıkları birbirinden çok farklı olabilir. Örneğin katran, gliserol, zeytin yağı ve sülfürik asit arasındaki akışkanlık farkları çok yüksektir. Bu sıvılar su ile karşılaştırıldıklarında ise, ortaya çok daha büyük farklar çıkar. Çünkü su, katrandan 10 milyar kat, gliserolden bin kat, zeytin yağından yüz kat ve sülfürik asitten de 25 kat daha akışkandır. Su, üstteki karşılaştırmadan da anlaşıldığı gibi, çok yüksek bir akışkanlığa sahiptir. Hatta, eter ve sıvı hidrojen gibi normal formu gaz olan maddeler bir kenara bırakılırsa, suyun tüm sıvılar içinde akışkanlık değeri en yüksek madde olduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Peki acaba suyun bu akışkanlık değerinin bizim için bir önemi var mıdır? Bu hayati sıvı, biraz daha az ya da fazla akışkan olsa, bizim için fark eder miydi? Prof. Denton bu sorulara şöyle cevap verir: Eğer akışkanlığı daha yüksek olsaydı, su, hayat için uygun bir temel olma özelliğini kesinlikle yitirirdi. Örneğin akışkanlığı sıvı hidrojen kadar yüksek olsaydı, canlıların yapıları, tahrip edici etkiler karşısında çok daha şiddetli hareketlere maruz kalacaktı... Hassas moleküler yapıların su tarafından desteklenmesi mümkün olmayacak, canlı hücresinin son derece hassas olan yapısı yaşamını sürdüremeyecekti... Öte yandan, suyun akışkanlığı biraz daha az olsaydı, (proteinler, enzimler gibi) makromoleküllerin ve özellikle mitokondri gibi özelleşmiş yapılar ile küçük organellerin kontrollü hareketleri imkansız hale gelecekti. Aynı şekilde hücre bölünmesi de imkansızlaşacaktı. Hücrenin tüm yaşamsal faaliyetleri fiili olarak donacak ve bizim bildiğimize benzer bir hücre yaşamı mümkün olmayacaktı. Hücrelerin embriyogenez (anne rahmindeki gelişim) sırasındaki hareket etme ve sürünme yeteneklerine bağlı olan daha yüksek organizmaların gelişimi ise, suyun akışkanlığının çok az bile daha düşük olması durumunda, kesinlikle gerçekleşemeyecekti. 4 Kanın % 95 i sudur. Eğer suyun akışkanlığı balınki ya da katranınki kadar olsaydı, hiçbir kalp böyle bir kanı pompalayamazdı. Suyun yüksek akışkanlık değeri, bizim için hayati öneme sahiptir. Eğer suyun akışkanlık değeri biraz bile az olsaydı, kanın kılcal damarlar yoluyla taşınması imkansızlaşacaktı. Örneğin, karaciğerin karmaşık damar ağı hiçbir zaman kurulamayacaktı. Suyun akışkanlık değeri, sadece hücre içindeki hareketler bakımından değil, aynı zamanda dolaşım sistemi açısından da çok önemlidir. Bir milimetrenin çeyrekte birinden daha büyük bir vücuda sahip olan tüm canlılar, merkezi bir dolaşım sistemine sahiptirler. Çünkü bu büyüklükten sonra, besinlerin ve oksijenin "difüzyon" yoluyla, yani doğrudan hücre içindeki sıvıya bırakılıp alınarak taşınması mümkün değildir. Vücudun içinde çok sayıda hücre vardır ve dışarıdan alınan havanın ve enerjinin, hücrelere birtakım "kanallar" yoluyla pompalanması, artıkların da başka birtakım "kanallar" tarafından toplanması gereklidir. Bu kanallar, damarlardır. Kalp ise bu damarlardaki akışı sağlayan pompadır. Damarların içinde akan şey ise, "kan" olarak bildiğimiz sıvıdır ki, aslında temel olarak sudan oluşur. (Kanın içindeki hücre, protein ve hormonlar çıkarıldığında geriye kalan ve "plazma" adı verilen sıvının % 95'i sudur.) İşte bu nedenle, suyun akışkanlığı, dolaşım sisteminin verimli çalışabilmesi açısından çok önemlidir. Örneğin eğer suyun akışkanlığı katranınkine benzer bir değerde olsa, elbette hiçbir kalp bunu pompalayamayacaktır. Katranınkinden 100milyon kat yüksek bir akışkanlık değerine sahip olan zeytinyağına benzer bir su bile, kalp tarafından pompalansa dahi, vücudun her tarafını kaplayan milyarlarca kılcal damarın içine giremeyecek ya da çok büyük bir akış zorluğu ile karşılaşacaktır. Bu kılcal damarlar konusunu biraz daha yakından ele alalım. Kılcal damarların amacı, vücudun dört bir yanındaki hücrelerin her birine gerekli oksijen, enerji, besin, hormon gibi maddeleri taşıyabilmektir. Bir hücrenin bir kılcal damardan yararlanabilmesi için de, ondan en fazla 50 mikronluk bir mesafe kadar uzak olması gerekir. (Bir mikron, milimetrenin binde biridir.) Daha uzakta kalan hücreler, beslenemeyerek öleceklerdir. İşte bu nedenle insan vücudu öyle bir şekilde yaratılmıştır ki, kılcal damarlar vücudun her bir parçasını ağ gibi sarar. Vücudumuzdaki ortalama 5 milyar kılcal damarın toplam uzunluğu 950 km.'yi bulur. Bazı memelilerde, tek bir santimetrekarelik bir kas alanı içinde, 000 tane açık kılcal damar yer alır. Eğer insan vücudunun en küçük kılcal damarlarının 10 bin tanesini yan yana getirirsek, toplam kalınlıkları ancak bir kurşun kalemin kurşun kısmı kadar olur. Bu kılcal damarların çapı, -5 mikron arasında değişir. Bu, milimetrenin binde üçü ya da beşi demektir. 5 Ancak elbette kanın bu kadar daracık damarlar arasında tıkanmadan ve ağırlaşmadan hareket edebilmesi, suyun yüksek akışkanlığı sayesinde mümkün olmaktadır. Prof. Michael Denton, bu akışkanlığın birazcık bile daha düşük olması durumunda hiçbir kan dolaşımı sisteminin işe yaramayacağını şöyle anlatır: Bir kılcal damar sistemi, ancak kanalların içine pompalanan sıvının yüksek bir akışkanlığa sahip olması durumunda çalışır. Yüksek akışkanlık çok önemlidir, çünkü sıvının damar içindeki hareketi, sıvının akışkanlığına doğru orantı ile bağlıdır... Buradan açıklıkla görmek mümkündür ki, eğer suyun akışkanlığı sadece birkaç kat daha fazla olsa, kılcal damarlardaki kan akışı için çok büyük bir pompalama basıncı gerekecek ve herhangi bir kılcal damar sistemi işlemez hale gelecektir. Eğer suyun akışkanlık değeri biraz az olmuş olsa ve en küçük kılcal damarın çapı mikron yerine 10 mikron olmak zorunda kalsa, bu kılcal damarlar, yeterli oksijen ve glikoz oranını ulaştırabilmek için (beslemeleri gereken) kas dokusunun neredeyse tamamını kaplayacaklardır. Açıktır ki, (bu durumda) geniş yaşam formlarının dizaynı imkansız hale gelecek ya da olağanüstü derecede sınırlanacaktır. Dolayısıyla, suyun hayata uygun bir temel olabilmesi için, akışkanlığının şu anda sahip olduğu değere çok çok yakın olması, zorunludur. 6 Bir başka deyişle, suyun tüm diğer özellikleri gibi akışkanlığı da, yaşam için olabilecek en ideal değerdedir. Sıvıların akışkanlıkları arasında milyarlarca kat farklılıklar vardır. Ama su, bu milyarlarca farklı akışkanlık değeri içinde tam olması gereken değerle yaratılmıştır. 1 Lawrence Henderson, The Fitness of the Environment, Boston: Beacon Press, 1958, s. 105. 2 Michael Denton, Nature's Destiny, s. 32. 3 Harold J. Morowitz, Cosmic Joy and Local Pain, New York: Scribner, 1987, s. 152-153. 4 Michael Denton, Nature's Destiny, s. 33. 5 Michael Denton, Nature's Destiny, s. 35. 6 Michael Denton, Nature's Destiny, s. 35-36 Sünnet olan su içme tarzı nasıldır? Bazıları ayakta içilen suyu hemen çıkarın, ondan hayır gelmez diyorlar. Doğru mudur?” Yediğimiz ve içtiğimiz şeylerde dikkat edeceğimiz en mühim nokta, helâl olmasıdır. Boğazdan—maazALLAH—haram bir lokma geçtiği anlaşılırsa bu tükürülmeli, çıkarılmalı veya kusulmalıdır. Haram lokmadan hayır gelmez. Bu tamam. Fakat ayakta su içmek bu derece değil. Aksi takdirde ölçüsüzlük ve dengesizlik olur. Yediğimiz ve içtiğimiz şeyler helâl olmak kaydıyla sünnette olan hususları uyguladığımızda sünnet sevabı kazanırız. Fakat sünneti farz gibi algılayamayız ve anlatamayız. Sünnet teşvik edilmelidir; fakat zorlama yapılmamalı, uygulaması kişinin tercihine bırakılmalıdır. Yemek, içmek ve yatmak gibi günlük davranışlarda dahi sünnete uyulmasını Üstad Bedîüzzaman Hazretleri şüphesiz teşvik etmiştir. En küçük bir davranışta ve amelde, hatta yemek, içmek ve yatmakta Sünnet-i Seniyyeye uyduğumuz dakikada bu davranışın, sevaplı bir ibadet derecesine yükseleceğini bildiren Üstad Bedîüzzaman Hazretleri, çünkü o sıradan davranışla Resûl-i Ekrem Aleyhissalatü Vesselâma uymuş olduğunu, böylece bu davranışın güzel dinimizin hayatî bir prensibi olduğunu hatırladığını ve bu hatırlamakla kalbinin ALLAH’a yöneldiğini ve bir huzur ve ibâdet kazandığını kaydediyor. Bedîüzzaman’a göre hayatını Sünnet-i Seniyye prensipleriyle donatan, ömrünü âhiret açısından hep meyvedar etmiş, tüm iyi davranışlarından sevap kazanmış olur.1 Su içmenin tek farzı vardır: Suyun helâlinden olması. Nitekim Cenâb-ı Hak “Size verilen nimetlerden hesaba çekileceksiniz”2 buyurmuştur. Su içmenin sünnetlerine gelince: 1- Suyu hızlı değil, yavaş içmek. Hazret-i Ali (ra) bildirmiştir: Peygamber Efendimiz (asm): “Su içtiğinizde emerek için, ağzınıza dökercesine içmeyin”3 buyurmuştur. 2- Suyu bir defada değil, iki veya üç defada içmek ve içerken içine nefes vermemek. Ebû Katâde (ra) bildirmiştir: Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimiz (asm) buyurdu ki: “Sizden biriniz su içtiğinde su kabına üflemesin.”4 Ebû Saîd (ra) anlatmıştır: Resûlullah Efendimiz (asm) buyurdu ki: “Su bardağını ağzından uzaklaştır, sonra nefes al.”5 3- Suyu mümkünse oturarak içmek, mümkün değilse ayakta içmek. Ebû Said el-Hudrî, Resûlullah’ın (asm) suyu ayakta dikilerek içmeyi yasakladığını bildirmiştir.6 Fakat Hazret-i Ali’den (ra) gelen bir rivayet de şöyledir: Hazret-i Ali (ra) Kûfe mescidinin kapısında ayakta su içti ve şöyle dedi: “Bazı kimseler birisinin ayakta su içtiğini fena görürler. Hâlbuki ben Peygamber Efendimiz’in (asm) benim içtiğimi gördüğünüz gibi su içtiğini gördüm.”7 3- Suyu sağ eliyle içmek. İbn-i Ömer (ra) bildirmiştir: Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimiz (asm) buyurdu ki: “Biriniz yemek yediği zaman sağ eli ile yesin. İçtiği zaman da sağ eliyle içsin. Çünkü şeytan sol eli ile yer, sol eli ile içer.”8 4- Suyu içerken “Bismillahirrahmanirrahîm ” demek. İçtikten sonra ALLAH’a hamd etmek, yani “Elhamdülillah” demek. Ebû Hüreyre (ra) uzunca bir hadisin sonunda bildirmiştir: “Resûlullah (asm) süt kâsesini aldı, Besmele çekti, içti ve ALLAH’a hamd etti.”9 Ömer ibn-i Seleme (ra) bildirmiştir: Ben Resûlullah’ın (asm) terbiyesinde bulunuyordum. Yemek yerken elim yemek kabının her tarafında dolaşırdı. Resûlullah (asm) bana: “Çocuğum! ALLAH’ın adını an. Sağ elinle ye ve sana yakın olan taraftan ye” buyurdu.10 5- Suyu aile içinde de olsa, ikram etmek: İrbad bin Sâriye (ra) bildirmiştir: ALLAH Resûlü (asm) şöyle buyurdu: “Erkek hanımına su dahi içirse ondan sevap kazanır.”11 Dipnotlar: 1- Lem’alar, s. 55; 2- Tekâsür Sûresi: 8; 3- Câmiü’s-Sağîr, 1/392; 4- A.g.e., 1/294; 5- a.g.e., 1/38; 6- Müslim, Eşribe, 114; 7- Buhârî, Eşribe, 7/200; 8- Müslim, Eşribe, 105; 9- Tirmizî, Kıyâmet, 2595; 10- Tirmizî, Eşribe, 108; 11- A.g.e., 1/380 --95.7.71.124 10:29, Mart 7, 2012 (UTC) *